Dreams
by shine21
Summary: Ich werde ihnen trotzen und zeigen, dass ich nicht ewig der kleine, schwache Harry Potter sein werde, den sie jetzt vielleicht noch fast zu Tode prügeln können...Slash später-HD, Romantik, Angst etc...
1. Default Chapter

Autor:shine21

Beta: Chili-san

Rating: Dark, Drama, Depri, Romance, Humor (vielleicht) Angst, später ...Lemon

Die Warnungen gelten für die gesamte FF!

INFO: Harry ist sieben, genau wie Draco. Beide begegnen sich das erste Mal in ihren Träumen. Wieso und Weshalb wird erst später klar. Der Prolog ist aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben, vielleicht ändere ich es immer mal und wechsle es zwischen ihm und Draco ab. Außerdem erscheinen einem beide als sehr erwachsen, dass ist durchaus so gedacht. Beide wurden sehr von ihrem Umfeld geprägt. Jedoch haben beide auch noch etwas kindliches an sich.

Die Idee für die Traumsequenz habe ich aus einem italienischen Fantasy Film. Aber auch nur grob, d.h. nicht übernommen. Das hätte auch gar nicht gepasst'

In welche Richtung sich das Ganze entwickeln wird ist noch offen. Wenn neue Charaktere hinzu kommen...wede ich ihren steckbrief bzw.Informationen zur Person dem jeweiligen Kapitel hinzufügen.

Pairing: Draco/Harry , Blaise/Draco(einseitig)/Harry

**Dreams**

**Prolog**

**Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung ...**

Wo bin ich? Befinde ich mich in meinem Traum? Wie ist das möglich? Oder bin ich tot?" Nach diesen Verletzungen, wäre das wahrscheinlicher...doch es ist wohl nur ein Traum.  
Es muss so sein, denn ich spüre keine Schmerzen mehr...  
Mein Hemd ist voller Blut...mein Ärmel ist zerrissen...doch mein Arm anscheinend nicht mehr gebrochen. Überall Anzeichen von Schlägen, doch ich fühle keine Schmerzen!

Doch was ist das dann für ein Traum?  
Von anderen habe ich gehört, dass Kinder schöne Träume haben...selten Alpträume...aber darauf kann ich nicht mehr vertrauen...  
Mit sieben keine Kindheit mehr zu haben ist schon traurig genug.  
.

Obwohl es nur ein Traum ist bin ich immer noch in meiner kindlichen Gestalt...kann man denn nicht wenigstens in seinen eigenen Träumen jemand anderes sein...?

Von weitem höre ich eine wunderschöne Stimme, die ein ebenso wunderschönes Lied singt. Zum ersten Mal seit ich in dieser merkwürdigen Umgebung bin, nehme ich diese richtig wahr.

Es ist dunkel ...Lichter erscheinen einem nur in Form von flackernden Gebilden am schwarzen 'Himmel'. Wenn es denn ein Himmel ist ...  
Es kommt einem so vor, als ob es keinen Boden gäbe, denn dieser ist genauso schwarz wie der Rest...doch nach abermaligem Hinsehen erkenne ich einen Weg...einen Weg gepflastert aus silbernen Steinen.

Na, wenn das kein Hinweis ist! Ich folge dem Pfad sozusagen ins Nichts. Irgendwann eröffnet sich vor mir, als ob sich ein Vorhang legen würde, eine Landschaft...ich stehe vor einem See auf einer Wiese, über mir ist ein wolkenklarer Himmel. Wolkenklar und blau. Nichts ist mehr von der vorherigen Schwärze zu sehen.

Wieder höre ich diese Stimme und das Lied. Diesmal klarer...es gleicht nun mehr einer Vorhersage als einem Lied, und doch ist da immer noch diese wunderschöne Melodie.

_**#Ich wache über dich...  
Folge meinem Lied..  
Deine Träume beginnen erst...#**_

Wie von alleine komme ich an einer großen Eiche zum Stehen, neige meinen Kopf und sehe jemanden an deren Stamm gelehnt.

_**#Du bestimmst ihren Ausgang...  
und ihr Ende.  
Träume sind dazu da...#**_

Ein blonder Junge...er ist größer als ich...nehme ich an. Genauso alt wie ich...denselben traurigen Blick. Ich setzte mich einfach zu ihm...sehe ihn an und schweige. Obwohl er nicht dasselbe Schicksal wie ich zu haben scheint, so ist da etwas, dass ihn mir ähneln lässt...Einsamkeit...der Wunsch jemand anderes zu sein.

_**#...um sich in der Realität wieder zu finden...  
Und sich auf die erste Begegnung vorzubereiten..  
Ihr seid durch euer beider Schicksal miteinander verbunden...  
Teilt eure Sorgen...euren Traum#**_

Auf einmal regt sich der Junge neben mir und sieht mich an, scheint mich zu studieren. Plötzlich streckt er mir seine Hand entgegen.

"Mein Name ist Draco..."

Seine Stimme klingt fest und stolz, doch ich bemerke seine stille Unsicherheit. Sie ist versteckt, und doch kann er sie nicht vor mir verbergen. Auch wenn ich es ihm gleich tun will, klappt das nicht. Ich antworte ihm schüchtern und genauso sachte, wie ich antworte, nehme ich seine Geste an.

"Mein Name ist Harry..."

Nach bestimmt ein paar Minuten, falls es hier überhaupt etwas wie Zeit geben sollte, bricht er das aufgekommene Schweigen und fährt mir mit seinen Finger sachte über meine Wunden...

"Wer war das? Tut es dir denn nicht weh?"

Kopfschüttelnd verwerfe ich all seine Sorgen und hebe demonstrativ meinen Arm um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich wirklich keine Schmerzen habe, aber soll ich ihm wirklich sagen, woher diese Verletzungen stammen?

Nicht einmal in meinen Träumen möchte ich aussprechen oder daran denken, wer mir diese Wunden zugefügt hat...und derer noch viele andere folgen würden. Doch ich spüre, dass ich Draco vertrauen kann...dass das genau der Grund ist, warum wir ein und denselben Traum haben.

"Meine Familie...ich habe es nicht gerade sehr gut mit meiner Verwandtschaft getroffen. Manchmal überlege ich mir, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn man einfach sterben würde..."

Warum ich mit einem mir eigentlich Fremden über so ein Thema rede, weiß ich nicht, aber mir wird bewusst, dass ich mit diesen Gedanken nicht alleine dastehe.

"Niemand hat es verdient so zu leiden...niemand! Es gibt so viele Gründe sterben zu wollen...aber liegt nicht darin der Sinn...dem Ganzen zu trotzen und trotzdem weiterzuleben...?"

Mit sieben Jahren schon über so etwas nachzudenken ist verwunderlich genug, doch Draco scheint sich darüber mehr Gedanken gemacht zu haben als ich, denn ich habe nie so intensiv darüber nachgedacht...

Vielleicht habe ich in ihm ja einen Grund dem Ganzen zu trotzen...mit ihm gemeinsam. Das könnte es ja gewesen sein, was mich die ganze Zeit davon abgehalten hat...Einsamkeit als einziger Hindernisgrund.

"Ja, vielleicht hast du recht..."

Am liebsten möchte ich ewig hier sitzen und mit Draco reden...doch ich spüre wie die Melodie immer leiser wird...meine Umgebung verschwimmt. Ich höre noch Dracos besorgte Rufe, als diesen auch schon laute Schreie folgen...laute Schreie und ein nicht aufzuhören wollendes Klopfen.

_"Ich warte hier..."_

"Du elender Nichtsnutz...wache endlich auf!"

_"trotze ihnen..."_

Warum bleibt seine beruhigende Stimme nicht? Warum wird sie von diesem wütenden Rufen unterbrochen?

Als ich aufwache, kommt das, was ich die ganze Zeit 'vermisst' habe. Meine Schmerzen. Zusammengekrümmt liege ich auf meiner Decke in meinem kleinen, engen Kämmerchen unter den Treppenstufen. Jemand stößt mit seinem Fuß gegen die Tür. Ich muss sie wohl verriegelt haben...

Als ich sie entriegele, sehe ich in das vor Wut rot gefärbte Gesicht meines Onkels.

"Unnutzer Bengel, geh' sofort in die Küche und mach Essen, verstanden?"

Er zieht mich mit seinen fetten, vor Schweiß nassen Fingern am Kragen hoch, als ob ich nichts wiegen würde. Dann schmeißt er mich an die Wand und bäumt sich vor mir auf.

"Man sollte meinen, du hättest von deiner Strafe gestern gelernt..."

Pah, gelernt? Ich spüre jeden einzelnen meiner Knochen vor Schmerzen...das Einzige, was ich gelernt habe, ist, dass der Tod ganz oben auf meiner Gästeliste steht...doch seit meinem Traum ist dieser wieder nach hinten gerutscht. Ich stehe auf, nicke stumm und humple in die Küche.

Ich werde ihnen trotzen und zeigen, dass ich nicht ewig der kleine, schwache Harry Potter sein werde, den sie jetzt vielleicht noch fast zu Tode prügeln können. Denn ich habe jemanden in meinen Träumen, der auf mich warten wird...und den Weg vielleicht gemeinsam mit mir geht. Als ein Freund!

**TBC**

So wie wars? So schrecklich, dass ihr alle reihenweise umgefallen seid? Oder doch ganz lesbar? Sagt es mir in Form eines Kommentars;-)

**INFO:**

**Harry: **

Harry hat kein leichtes Leben. Mit ca. drei Jahren(also später als im Buch) kam er zu den Dursleys, sie nahmen ihn widerwillig bei sich auf und behandeln sie wie ihren hauseigenen Sklaven.

An die Zeit vor den Dursleys kann sich Harry kaum erinnern. Doch er spürt, dass da mehr ist ...viel mehr.

In Draco findet er einen guten Freund an den er sich halten kann.

Mehr wird nachgetragen.

**Alter: 7 (Prolog) ; Aussehen: wie immer ;-)**

**Draco:**

Draco ist als Kind eigentlich ganz umgänglich. Von seiner kalten und emotionslosen Art, die er später einmal inne haben wird sieht man nichts. Doch wie kam es dazu?

Er leidet unter dem Druck, den sein Vater auf ihn ausübt und wünscht sich insgeheim ein ganz normales Leben. Ohne Reichtum und ohne Pflichten.

Als er Harry kennenlernt, sieht er in ihm sich selbst. Harry wird für ihn sehr wichtig ...ein Teil seines Lebens.

Mehr wird nachgetragen.

**Alter: 7(Prolog), Aussehen: Wie immer..**


	2. Meine TräumeOrte der Zuflucht

Autor:shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Angst, Drama, körp. Misshandlung(sprich Schläge)

INFO: Es ist zwar sehr kurz aber besser als nichts... ich habe immer noch keinen Internetanschluss ...also kann das nächste etwas dauern...

Ich hätte das Kapitel auch länger machen können aber dann hätte es noch länger gedauert und das wollte ich nicht. Harrys Vergangenheit wird etwas erläutert und im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann Draco Sichtweise.

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich die Erzählweise geändert habe aber das ist an sich gar nicht mal so schlecht XD

Ich wechsele sie immer wieder. wenn es nur um Harry oder Draco geht...dann benutze ich die Ich-Form, wenn mehrere Charaktere einbezogen werden, nehme ich wieder die Normale(Erzählform).

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber

LadySelina, Inulein, Severina35, teufelchennetty,

**Kapitel 2**

_**Träume **_

_Träume _

_Orte der Zuflucht?  
Orte der Ruhe?  
Oder einfach nur die Realität, die ich mir wünsche?_

_Schmerz...Hass...Wut...Neid...  
All dass existiert dort nicht...  
Hoffnung auf etwas Besseres...  
Freundschaft...  
Liebe.  
Gründe zu träumen...  
Und sich ewig daran zu erinnern._

_Doch was ist, wenn einem diese Hoffnung genommen wird?  
Leere...Einsamkeit...Missverständnis...  
Als Folge..._

_Nun ist man wieder allein.  
Schmerz tritt wieder an die Stelle der Hoffnung.  
Ich möchte ihn wiedersehen...  
Ihn, für den ich träume...  
Für den ich beginne zu leben und alles in Kauf zu nehmen._

(©Christina Giordano)

**Meine Träume...Orte der Zuflucht.**

Ein Jahr ist vergangen seit sie sich das erste Mal in ihren Träumen begegneten. In dieser Zeit sahen sie sich jede Nacht, redeten oder saßen einfach nur still beieinander. Es war der einzige Zufluchtsort für Harry nachdem seine Verwandten kein gutes Haar an ihm ausließen.

Sein Drang nach Schlaf begann seinem Onkel aufzufallen. Doch dieser machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Noch.

So kam es auch, an einem Tag im März, dass Harry wie immer, draußen im Garten der Dursleys am Arbeiten war. Dudley kam mit einigen seiner Freunden, vier an der Zahl, auf ihn zu.

Ein Tag wie immer, dachte sich Harry und versuchte die fünf Neuankömmlinge zu ignorieren doch das war diesmal nicht so leicht wie gedacht. Dudley ließ sich nicht durch Harrys Schweigen abwimmeln, ließ sich nicht dadurch langweilen. Seine Freunde beließen es diesmal auch nicht bei ihren üblichen Scherzen, nein, nun sollte es eine Stufe weiter gehen.

"Na...hier hast du aber was vergessen. Dad sieht es gar nicht gern, wenn du schlampig bist...", rief Dudley Harry zu und verteilte die Blätter, die sorgfältig auf einen Haufen sortiert waren auf dem Boden, machte alles wieder durcheinander.

Harry beobachtete ihn schweigend und seufzte. Er hatte sich schon oft überlegt wieso manche Familien ihre Kinder nur so fehlerziehen können. Keinen Anstand, kein Benehmen und einen Charakter, der jedem potentiellen Massenmörder Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Mit Draco hatte er sich oft darüber unterhalten...und sein Freund hatte ihm immer nur versichert, dass es an der eigenen Unsicherheit des Jungen liegen würde...etwas an Harry macht Dudley so dermaßen eifersüchtig, dass er es so an ihm auslassen würde.

Draco wüsste wovon er sprach, denn so würde er auch handeln. Traurig aber wahr.

Doch was war es? Was machte Dudley so eifersüchtig, dass er ihn fast tagtäglich misshandelte?

Also machte Harry das Einzige was ihm in dieser Situation übrig blieb. Er ging zu Dudley, nahm den Rechen und räumte alles wieder auf. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Ohne etwas dagegen zu tun.

Plötzlich sah er nur noch wie Dudley einem der Jungen zuzwinkerte und dieser auf ihn zukam, ihn auf den Boden schmiss und den Rechen zu einem anderen Jungen warf.

"Jetzt haben wir etwas Spaß.", lachte der Junge, dessen Namen sich bald darauf als Dean herausstellen sollte und grinste dumm.

Obwohl Harry mit der Hoffnung auf dem Boden lag, dass sie bald, wie immer, ihre Lust an ihm verlieren würden passierte genau das Gegenteil. Sie verloren ihre Lust nicht, schlugen und traten auf ihn ein.

Einen schmalen Blutstreifen, der an seinem Mundwinkel herunterlief wischte sich Harry mit seinem dreckigen Ärmel ab und versuchte aufzustehen, als er es dann endlich geschafft hatte schaute er direkt in zwei grüne Augen, die ihn gehässig musterten. Diese Jungen waren alle ein Stück größer und bestimmt auch drei Jahre älter als er selbst.

Wie kamen die nur an so jemanden wie Dudley...haben die im Irrenhaus jetzt schon Freigang und Dudley nimmt sie für kurze Zeit bei sich auf? Dachte sich Harry mit einer Spur von Ironie und lachte gequält darüber.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen, du Freak!", spie Dudley und nach einem weiteren Wink von ihm befand sich Harry in einer Umklammerung einer der Jungen. Dieser hielt ihn von hinten an den Armen fest.

Warum suchen sie sich immer ihn aus? Er ist doch nur ein achtjähriger Junge, nichts weiter.

Ein Kind. Keine Gefahr...für niemanden.

Als er darüber nachdachte und sie anfingen ihn wieder zu verprügeln, spürte Harry eine immense Wut darüber. Über seinen Cousin, über diese ihm völlig fremden Jungen, die es als Spaß ansahen ihn zu verprügeln, über seine Tante, die diese Aktion ihres Sohnes einfach übersah, über die Passanten, die es nicht für nötig hielten etwas zu tun...einfach über alles und jeden, der nur zuschaute.

Mit einem Male könnte man hören wie etwas in der Luft knisterte. Wie der Wind aufhörte zu wehen, still zu stehen schien. Die Vögel blieben ruhig und etwas um Harry herum begann sich zu verändern.

Dudley sah verwirrt darüber zu Harry und bemerkte was auf einmal anders war. Die Augen seines Cousins waren hasserfüllt...funkelten vor Zorn und begannen ihre Farbe zu verändern. Das zuvor klare grün wurde zu einem blau, einem tiefen eisblau. So kalt wie Eis.

Er lief einige Schritte rückwärts und fiel über einen Stein, plötzlich hielt er sich den Hals, sah entsetzt zu Harry und röchelte. Zudem wurde ihm plötzlich kalt, sehr kalt. Als ob er erfrieren würde und er fing an zu zittern. Das Zittern wechselte sich mit dem Röcheln ab. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Zu erfrieren oder zu Ersticken.

Die anderen vier Jungen sahen das und ließen von Harry ab...rannten so schnell wie sie nur konnten davon.

Doch genauso schnell wie diese Veränderung kam, verschwand sie auch wieder. Völlig verwirrt drehte sich Harry um, ließ Dudley verängstigt auf dem Boden liegen und ging zurück ins Haus. Vorbei an seiner besorgten Tante, die zu ihrem Sohn lief, in sein 'Zimmer' unter der Treppe. Dann zog er den Riegel vor und verschloss so den Zugang zu dem Kämmerchen.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Ruhe...legte sich ein schwarzer Schleier über Harry umfing diesen sachte und brachte ihn an den Ort an dem er endlich das bekam was er sich insgeheim wünschte. Sicherheit und Ruhe.

Aber eines war anders. Diesmal fand er sich nicht auf der Wiese wieder und auch Draco war nicht da.

Es war alles dunkel und nur langsam begann sich seine Umgebung zu offenbaren. Er hörte Stimmen...merkwürdig vertraute Stimmen. Obwohl er nicht wusste von wem sie stammten fühlte er sich zu ihnen hingezogen.

Dann sah er zwei Personen...einen Mann, eine Frau und einen kleinen Jungen...

Schwarze lange Haare, die dem Mann locker über die Schultern fielen und der kleine Junge wie er mit diesen spielte, sie um seine kleinen Finger wickelte und lachte.

Die Frau sah den beiden nur lachend zu und fuhr sich durch ihre langen blonden Haare.

Ein Geruch stieg Harry mit einem Male in die Nase. Ein vertrauter Geruch...so beruhigend.

Er konnte das schwarze Haar in seinen Fingern fühlen, konnte den Herzschlag des Mannes vor ihm hören.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter...doch er verstand nichts. Es war eine Sprache, die er nicht kannte, die ihm nichts sagte und doch hatte er sie schon einmal gehört. Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wollte nicht glauben was er gerade vor sich sah. Das Kind.

Dieses Kind war er...doch wie war das möglich? Dennoch gab es keinerlei Zweifel daran, dieses schwarze verstrubbelte Haar, diese leuchtend grünen Augen...dieses Gesicht. Doch eines war er sich sicher...er war niemals so glücklich, daran würde er sich doch erinnern. Oder?

Nur dann müssten diese Personen seine Eltern sein...seine verstorbenen Eltern, denen er diese Kindheit bei seinen Verwandten zu verdanken hatte. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er jedoch schnell.

Es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie hätten sicherlich nicht gewollt, dass er so ein Leben führen musste.

Harry ging ein paar Schritte nach vorn, versuchte sich den Personen zu nähern doch als er näher kam, verschwanden sie. Die Illusion platzte wie eine Seifenblase.

Doch die Stimmen blieben nicht aus. Er drehte sich um und sah hinter sich. Zwei weitere Personen tauchten auf. Ein älterer und der Mann, in dem er seinen Vater vermutete, standen in einem Zimmer und unterhielten sich lautstark und wieder konnte Harry nichts verstehen, konnte nur erahnen, dass es um ein ernstes Thema ging, da der älter Mann wild mit seinen Händen gestikulierte.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte und begann plötzlich in einer für Harry verständlichen Sprache zu sprechen.

"Ich werde meine Wahl nicht ändern. Ich liebe Isabelle und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können, Vater!"

Also war es doch ein Streit. Ein Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Die Szene wechselte zu einer Blumenwiese, auf der zwei Frauen saßen. Seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Schoß, spielte mit seinen schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren und strich ihm sachte über die Stirn. Doch ihre Stimme verriet, dass sie über etwas sehr besorgt zu sein schien.

Auch sie redete zuerst nur unverständliches bis Harry einiges verstehen konnte.

"Ich weiß nicht Loraine...was soll ich tun...?"

"Francois lehnt sich gegen seinen Vater auf und ich habe Angst, dass..."

Harry versuchte genauer zuzuhören doch er fing immer nur ein paar Wortfetzen auf.

"Isabelle mach dir keine Sorge. Francois weiß was er tut und unser Vater kann nicht ewig recht behalten...Außerdem habt ihr beide..."

Wieder sprach die Frau, die seine 'Mutter' Loraine nannte.

"Adrian ist euer ganzer Stolz. Vater wird bestimmt nichts gegen eure Verbindung unternehmen."

Francois und Isabelle so hießen seine Eltern also aber wieso nannten sie ihn Adrian?

So viele Fragen taten sich auf und er konnte keinen fragen, konnte keine Antworten darauf finden. Vorerst.

Die Bilder aus der Vergangenheit verschwanden und alles wurde schwarz, bis sich alles wieder aufklarte und er sich auf einer bekannte Wiese wiederfand. Bevor er jedoch zu Draco ging hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme, die an ihn gerichtet war.

_# Das war ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit mein lieber Adrian.  
Sei darauf bedacht sie nicht zu vergessen.  
bewahre sie in deinem Herzen.  
Dann wirst du sie bald wieder sehen_

Aber? Diese Stimme! Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört...nicht durch das Lied. Nein, durch etwas anderes...doch wo und wann war es?

Die Stimme verstummte. Er war wieder allein. Doch nicht sehr lange.

Harry drehte sich um und lief zu der alten Eiche, doch die zu erwartende Person war nicht da.

Draco war nicht an ihrem gemeinsamen Platz. Wieso?

Er lehnte sich an den Stamm und schloss seine Augen. Warum war er wieder allein...warum kam Draco nicht? Er brauchte ihn so dringend. Brauchte jemanden mit dem er reden konnte...dem er seine Sorgen anvertrauen konnte. Seine neugewonnenen Erfahrungen...brauchte die Nähe des anderen Jungen.

"Wo bist du Draco?", flüsterte er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Oooooooo

Nach einiger Zeit verdunkelte es sich vor ihm, er spürte einen kalten Hauch. Harry öffnete die Augen und sah eine Person vor sich. Diese kniete sich zu ihm, blickte in die nun glücklichen grünen Augen seines Gegenübers.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät komme. Mein Vater hat mich nicht eher gehen lassen.", seufzte Draco und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass du doch noch gekommen bist...ich muss dir einiges erzählen."

Er erzählte ihm von seiner Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit und fragte sich wie so etwas geschehen konnte.

"Na ja, vielleicht hattest du es ja die ganze Zeit verdrängt und jetzt kam es wieder...", überlegte Draco. Plötzlich rückte er näher an Harry heran und deutete auf dessen viele Wunden und Blutergüsse.

"Warum wurdest du diesmal geschlagen? Das sieht ja schlimm aus." besorgt strich er darüber.

"Mein Cousin und seine Freunde haben mit mir gespielt." sagte er sarkastisch.

"Aber ich habe es ihnen gezeigt. Wie weiß ich zwar nicht aber ich habe dem ganzen ein Ende gesetzt."

Er lachte und lehnte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, schloss seine Augen, hörte nur auf das Rascheln der Blätter und das gleichmäßige Atmen seines Freundes.

Doch auch diesmal sollte die Ruhe nicht lange andauern. Sie wurde jäh gestört als ein Rufen und Poltern die Idylle durchbrach. Die Stimme Vernon Dursleys war zu hören. Laut und unerbittlich, drängte sie sich in ihren Traum. Harry wollte nicht aufwachen, da er schlimmes in der Realität vermutete. Schmerzen und seine Strafe für das was er Dudley angetan...was dieser dennoch verdient hatte.

Harry umfasste Dracos Hand fester...wollte ihn nicht loslassen doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dracos Rufe konnte er nicht mehr hören...alles wurde still. Als er seine Augen wieder aufmachte, kamen die Schmerzen wieder und die Angst an denjenigen, der sie noch schlimmer machen würde.

Er richtete sich so weit es ging in seinem Kämmerchen auf und horchte...vielleicht war es sein Onkel ja inzwischen leid, dauernd zu schreien und ihn zu verprügeln...

Vielleicht.

Ooooooooo

Doch das Rufen seines Onkels hörte nicht auf, nein ganz im Gegenteil, es war diesmal stärker und er hämmerte wie wild gegen die Kammer unter der Treppe. Plötzlich splitterte das Holz und die Tür zierte ein Loch. Sein Onkel griff mit seinen fettigen Fingern nach dem Riegel und schob ihn beiseite, riss Harry heraus. Dann warf er ihn an die Wand, sah ihn aus wütenden braunen Augen an, sein ganzer Körper schwitzte und aus seinem Mund tropfte der Speichel vor Wut.

"Du hast es gewagt meinen Sohn anzufassen? Er liegt völlig verängstigt auf seinem Bett und spricht nicht...was hast du kleiner Bastard getan?"

Vernon zog Harry an dessen Hemdkragen zu sich. Harry konnte dessen heißen und sogar etwas nach dem Mittagessen riechenden Atem direkt an seinen Wangen spüren.

"Ich weiß nicht...Plötzlich hat er da gelegen und geröchelt. Als wäre es Magie oder so...", keuchte er und wurde unsanft auf den Boden zurück geworfen.

"Sprich dieses Wort nie wieder aus! Verstanden? Ich werde dir kleines Missstück schon zeigen, dass man keine Magie braucht damit du röchelst."

Immer wieder aufs Neue schlug Vernon auf den Jüngeren und Kleineren ein. Harry versuchte seine verletzte Seite so gut es ging zu schützen doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren. Alles tat ihm weh...alles. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er seine Tante, die ihm zwar, so schien ihm, etwas schuldig ansah aber ihren Blick gleich wieder von ihm abwand und in der Küche verschwand.

"Und noch etwas. Du schläfst mir in letzter Zeit zuviel und hältst es nicht für nötig aufzuwachen, wenn man dich ruft. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sich das ändert..."

Vernon zog den verletzten Jungen zu sich, dessen Kleidung war mittlerweile zerrissen und an manchen Stellen blutdurchtränkt. Harry keuchte vor Schmerzen auf, ließ sich kraftlos in die Arme seines Onkels fallen und wurde hoch in dessen Zimmer gebracht.

Sein Onkel schmiss ihn hinein und ließ ihn auf dem Boden liegen. Rief ihm noch etwas zu bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ.

"Du wirst bei uns schlafen, auf dem Boden! Außerdem werde ich darauf achten, dass du nicht zu lange schlafen wirst. Spät schlafen gehen...früh aufstehen. Bald wirst du den Schlaf nur als notwendiges Mittel in Erinnerung haben. Genieße die Zeit, die dir noch bleibt.", damit schloss er die Tür und ließ Harry allein.

Dieser konnte sich nicht bewegen. Regungslos lag er auf dem Boden, kugelte sich zusammen. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und ging stockend. Er schloss seine Auge, spürte, dass es nicht der Schlaf war welcher ihn übermannte sondern der Drang seines Körpers nach Ruhe. Keine fünf Minuten später lag er ohnmächtig vor dem Bett seiner Tante und seines Onkels...

Diesmal befand er sich direkt neben Draco...fand sich in dessen Armen wieder. Doch etwas lag in der Luft und der aufkommende Sturm war der einzige Hinweis auf die kommende Veränderung. Der Sturm und eine Stimme, welche man vereinzelt durch den Wind vernehmen konnte.

"Deine Träume werden bald ein Ende haben..."

**TBC**

Hier erst einmal Finit. Hm, Harrys Träume werden wohl ab jetzt ihr vorläufiges Ende erreicht haben...wie wird Draco wohl damit umgehen? Und was wird passieren, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts wieder sehen werden?

Mehr im nächsten Kapitel.

Reviews?


	3. Einsamkeit

Autor: shine21

Beta: Lisa-Madeleine

Disclaimer: wie immer

Rating: AU; Drama...

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber;-)

Honigdrache, Severina35, Kylyen, Babsel, Mina Syusuke, Fullmoonchan

**Severina35: **Habe mich zuerst gefragt wie du auf eine franz. Familie kommstXD Liegt wohl an den Namen seiner 'Eltern' o.O Franzosen sind sie nicht ;-)

**Kylyen: **Ein ganz klein wenig halte ich mich an das Buch, aber nur an bestimmten Stellen ;-) Mit den Dursleys gebe ich dir recht XD Aber jeder hat seine Gründe...vielleicht lüftet J.K. Rowling ja auch ihr Geheimnis XD

**Mina Syusuke: **Nach dem Kapitel kann man es sich ja eigentlich ein bisschen denken, oder? XD Aber wer weiß...

Fullmoon: Ein bisschen Geduld XD Hogwarts kommt erst im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel ;-)

INFO : Ich habe es vergessen hinzuschreiben. Ich halte mich kaum an die Bücher, vielleicht nehme ich Teile daraus für die Handlung. Aber die Charaktere entsprechen kaum, bis auf Draco und Harry vielleicht, den Büchern. Sirius z.B. lebt auch nach dem fünften Jahr noch, es gab da eine Anzeige gegen ihn...aber das kommt später. Was mit den anderen ist...wird erläutert, wenn sie vorkommen. Dann füge ich es auch in den jeweiligen Steckbrief zu.

Es ist zwar wieder sehr kurz aber dafür kommt das nächste Kapitel vielleicht schon nächste Woche...ich versuche es

So das wars fürs Erste. Wenn noch Fragen sind...einfach ein Kommentar oder Mail schreiben.

**Kapitel 3 **

Einsamkeit...

_Mein Engel flieg...  
Doch nicht zu weit weg von mir. _

Mein Engel sing...  
Alles nur kein Lied, dass uns Kummer bringt.

Mein Engel tue alles was du willst...

Doch lass mich nicht allein in einer Welt,  
In der es keine Engel gibt...

(© by Christina Giordano)

Wie lange ist es her? Viel zu lange doch ich erinnere mich nur sehr gut daran wann es angefangen hat.

Heute vor drei Jahren war das letzte Mal, dass ich Harry gesehen...wir beide zusammen nebeneinander gesessen und miteinander geredet haben. Seitdem warte ich darauf, dass er wieder zu mir zurück kommt...in unseren gemeinsamen Traum.  
Doch anscheinend ist es sowieso nur ein Wunsch...eine Illusion, die bald zerplatzen wird.

Wir sehr hoffe ich, dass er all die Jahre nicht mehr in unseren Traum kam, weil ihn seine Verwandten nicht ließen...ihm irgendetwas antaten, so dass...Ja was?  
Ihn so misshandelten, dass er seinen Verletzungen erlegen ist?

Auch, wenn es nicht das ist was ich mir erhoffe so ist es besser zu ertragen als die Vorstellung, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will. Habe ich einen Fehler begangen? Habe ich etwas gesagt...getan?  
Ich dachte wir wären Freunde...gute Freunde. Endlich hatte ich jemanden, der in mir nicht den Malfoy sieht...keinen Zauberer, keinen Spross einer angesehenen Familie, der nur als Vorzeigesohn dient.

Wir sind...waren uns so ähnlich und doch...  
Letztendlich ist er es, der unsere Verbindung nicht mehr nutzt.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass wenn er noch leben sollte, er wenigstens den Mut findet es mir zu sagen...mir zu sagen warum.

Ooooooooooooo

Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Diese vielen Menschen interessieren mich nicht im Geringsten. Lieber würde ich sie alle tot sehen als hier auf Malfoy Manor.  
Meine Mutter sagt immer, dass meine Gedanken zu extrem seien, nicht zu einem Malfoy passen würden. Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Emotionen, ein Malfoy denkt nicht einmal darüber nach ob ihn etwas stört...er akzeptiert es einfach und wenn es etwas ist, dass sowieso nicht in sein Weltbild passt wird es ausgelöscht! So einfach ist das...

Aber ist es das wirklich? Liegt darin der Sinn in allem? Einfach ausmerzen was einem nicht passt...annehmen was einem von Nutzen sein könnte?  
Das hört sich so banal an...so falsch.  
Trotzdem lasse ich mich darauf ein. Was habe ich auch schon für eine andere Wahl.  
Der Einzige, der an diesem Leben was hätte ändern können hat mich allein gelassen.  
Ist weg. Für immer.

Es ist mein elfter Geburtstag und obwohl es anscheinend um mich geht sind alle mit was anderem beschäftigt.  
Mit sich.  
Meine sogenannten Freunde, stehen bei ihren Eltern. Auch sie sind nicht besser dran als ich...ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

Nur, dass ich immer noch da bin wo ich angefangen habe.  
Was macht mich als einen Malfoy nur so besonders?  
Den Stammbaum, den meine Eltern vorweisen können?  
Über Jahrhunderte von Generationen. Alles der pure Stolz der Malfoys.  
Wie gerne würde ich dem alles entfliehen...wieder träumen.  
Wie früher...

Eines weiß ich und das ist mir sehr bewusst geworden. Obwohl ich es immer vermeiden wollte nicht so zu werden wie mein Vater, habe ich es zugelassen als Harry nicht mehr da war.  
Wieso?  
Das weiß ich selbst nicht. Vielleicht war er der Ausgleich, meine Stütze, die mich hielt und alles brach zusammen als er weg war.

Vielleicht nehme ich es zu ernst. Er hat bestimmt seine Gründe...sollte sie haben.

Wer ist dieser Junge eigentlich, dass er solch einen großen Einfluss auf mich hat? Ich kenne nur seinen Namen, sein Gesicht...seine traurigen grünen Augen, seine geschundene Gestalt...doch wer ist er wirklich?  
Ein Zauberer oder sogar ein Muggel?  
Selbst, wenn es so wäre...selbst, wenn Harry ein Muggel ist...glaube ich, dass ich alles tun würde um ihn wiederzusehen. Doch will er es auch?  
Ist es denn so, dass wir uns getroffen haben, nur um uns wieder zu trennen?

Oh man, ich rede schon wie ein verliebtes Mädchen.  
Es ist schließlich ein Junge über den ich da nachdenke.  
Harry!

Warum schmerzt dann meine Brust...schlägt mein Herz schneller? Und warum empfinde ich seine Abwesenheit als großen Verlust?

Ich darf nicht mehr an ihn denken! Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Emotionen, lässt keine zu!

Doch eines würde ich gerne wissen...

Warum wurde uns dieser gemeinsame Traum geschenkt? Warum führte diese Stimme...diese Frau uns zusammen? Wenn sie uns doch nur wieder trennen würde...?

Gehört das zum Erwachsenwerden dazu? Wenn ja, dann will ich lieber für immer Kind und in unserem Traum bleiben.  
Für immer...

„Draco...?"

Die Realität holt einen jedoch immer zurück. So auch Blaise...mein bester Freund.  
Mein bester? Vielleicht.  
Doch ist es immer noch Harry, dem ich vertraue, der mein Schicksal teilt.  
So hat es die Frau in meinem Traum gesagt und so bleibt es. Egal was die Stimme in mir...mir einreden will.

Trotzdem ist es da etwas mit mir passiert als Harry nicht mehr zu mir kam. Etwas hat sich verändert. Indem er nicht mehr bei mir war...

Was ist, wenn er nie wieder zurückkommen wird? Was ist, wenn er für immer weg ist? Gibt es denn dann wirklich einen Grund an der Vergangenheit, an unseren Träumen festzuhalten? Einen Grund nicht der zu werden, den meine Eltern in mir sehen?

Sollte ich es nicht laut hinausschreien? Laut und deutlich, dass ich keine Lust habe mich ihnen zu beugen!

Harry konnte dem Ganzen entfliehen...wer weiß.  
Ich bin jedoch zu feige. Trotz der ganzen Widersprüche bin ich zu feige es ihm nach zu machen...

Aber wie soll ich das auch tun?  
Wo ist der Reiz, wenn man dies alleine machen muss?

Mutter hatte mir einmal von einem Gedicht erzählt.  
Hat ein Mensch erst seinen Engel gefunden, sollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
Für jeden Menschen existiert ein Engel. Die Gestalt ist unbekannt...  
Sieht man ihn jedoch dann offenbart sich seine wahre Gestalt und man fühlt, dass dieser zu einem gehört. Für immer.  
Ein Mensch, der seinen Engel gefunden hat, hat ein paar Zeilen geschrieben um diesen an sich zu binden...ihn davon abzuhalten ihn zu verlassen...

Ich hätte es genauso machen sollen.

Was ist jedoch, wenn es keine Engel mehr gibt und man seine Chance schon verpasst hat?

**TBC**

So, im nächsten Kapitel kommt Harry wieder vor und ein alter Bekannter hat seinen Auftritt XD

Hogwarts kommt im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel dran;-)

ReviewesO.o


	4. Das Leben, das mir zusteht

Autor: shine21

Beta: Lisa-Madeleine

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama

INFO: Ein sehr kurzes Kapitel aber das hat schon seinen Grund;-)

Diesmal ist es auch Harrys Sicht. Noch ein Kapitel und dann treffen sich unsere beiden Schnuckels in Hogwarts XD Sicher wirft Sirius' Auftauchen einige neue Fragen auf. Aber die werden teils im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet;-D

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber: Babsel, pandoradoggis, Kylyen, Muinthel, Ladyunderworld;-)

Kylyen: Ja, ich halte mich nicht zwingend an die Handlung der Bücher XD

Muinthel: Hm, dass soll nur heißen, dass Blaise mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Draco hegt. Was noch daraus wird und was Harry damit zu tun hat, kommt später XD

**Kapitel 4**

_Träume von längst vergessenen Zeiten.  
Voller Freude und Glück._

_In denen das Gewünschte war wird und...  
Gestalt annimmt._

_Doch betrachtet man dies alles nur,  
Um zu erkennen, dass es kein Traum mehr ist,_

_Den man sieht.  
(© Christina Giordano)  
_

**Das Leben, das mir zusteht...**

Wo bin ich?  
Es ist hier alles so fremd und doch.  
Ich spüre keine Gefahr. Keine Angst

Das Zimmer ist hell erleuchtet.  
Die Sonne scheint durch das offene Fenster.  
So warm.

Ein Bett so weich als würde ich auf Federn liegen.  
Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?  
Wo sind mein Onkel, meine Tante und Dudley?

Oder bin ich etwa schon tot...

Doch das kann ich wohl ausschließen, denn die Tür öffnet sich und ein Hund kommt herein. Gibt es im Himmel Hunde?

Er ist groß, schwarz und strubbelig, hat leuchtend blaugrüne Augen.  
So süß...

Und nass. Jetzt hat er auch noch meine Hand abgeschleckt.  
Ich streiche ihm durch sein Fell, drücke ihn an mich und nuschle etwas in sein Fell.  
So kuschelig.

"Nun bist du in Sicherheit, mein Kleiner."

Was?  
Der Hund verschwindet und ich liege in den Armen eines jungen Mannes...mit langen schwarzen Haaren und den selben blaugrünen Augen, die der Hund hatte. Wie geht das? Wie kann sich jemand in einen Hund verwandeln?

Ich stoße mich von ihm ab. Auch, wenn mir seine Gegenwart gefällt.  
Er ist mir irgendwie so bekannt.

"Wer sind sie? Und wie komme ich hier her?"

Doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf, lächelt mich weiter an.

"Mein Name ist Sirius. Mehr brauchst erst einmal nicht über mich zu wissen. Mein Kleiner, weißt du denn wer und was du bist?"

Was für eine Frage. Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter.  
Wer denn sonst?  
Was denn sonst?

"Harry...Harry Potter, oder?"

Eigentlich soll es sich nicht wie eine Frage anhören aber was soll ich tun?  
Dieser Mann hat mich mit seiner Frage überrumpelt...irritiert!

"Ja, der bist du aber anscheinend weißt du nicht um deine besonderen Fähigkeiten?"

Fähigkeiten? Sicher weiß ich von meinen besonderen Fähigkeiten. Ich kann kochen, bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit schuften. Bin der geeignetste Fußabtreter überhaupt und...  
Na ja, und die Tatsache vielleicht, dass ich die drei Jahre zusätzliche Traktion meines Onkel doch irgendwie überlebt habe. Das allein ist meiner Meinung nach das Erstaunlichste an mir.

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste..."

Der Mann...Sirius. Er kniet sich zu mir, hindert mich am Aufstehen. Sein Griff ist sanft, nicht so fest wie der von Onkel Vernon.

Aber was ist das? Diese Bilder, die ich plötzlich vor mir sehe...

...sie sind aus meinem Traum. Langes schwarzes Haar zwischen meinen kleinen Fingern. Ich spiele damit, kräusele es.  
Dieser vertraute Geruch...  
Kann es denn wirklich sein?

"Vater? Bist du derjenige, den ich meinen Träumen gesehen habe?"

Ich weiß nicht wieso ich auf einmal anfange zu zittern aber es ist keine Angst, die ich empfinde. Nein, es ist die Erwartung auf das, was er sagen wird.

Doch wieder kommt nur ein Lächeln von ihm.

"Mein Kleiner, so vieles wird sich verändern. So viel neues wird auf dich zukommen. Doch eines solltest du wissen. Du bist nicht der Harry Potter, den alle in dir vermuten und deine Eltern..."

Was? Liebevoll fährt er mir mit einem Finger durch mein Haar.  
Streicht mir sachte einige Strähnen von der Stirn, küsst mich darauf.

"...sie lieben dich beide. Dein Vater, der dich in seinen Gedanken versucht nicht zu vergessen und deine Mutter, die dich in deinen Träumen besucht..."

Was bedeutet das? Warum sind sie nicht hier? Warum sind sie noch am Leben, wenn alle sagen, dass sie tot seien?

"Bald wirst du das alles verstehen. Doch bis dahin will ich dir eine Frage stellen. Vertraust du mir? Würdest du hier bei mir bleiben wollen?"

Die Frage hätte er sich eigentlich sparen können, überall ist es besser als bei den Dursleys. Überall.  
Außerdem geht von ihm keine Gefahr aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich will bei ihm bleiben.

Doch anstatt das Gedachte laut herauszuschreien, nicke ich nur stumm.

Sirius steht auf, läuft zur Tür und dreht sich noch einmal zu mir um. Lächelt.  
Wie lange hat mich schon keiner mehr angelächelt, war freundlich zu mir?

Draco, er war...ist der Einzige.

Dann ruft er mir etwas zu und grinst.

"Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim."

Mal sehen, was mein neues Leben für mich bereit hält und...  
Ob ich Draco jemals wiedersehe. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als ihm sagen zu können, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Dass ich ihn in meinen seltenen Träumen, die mir dann doch gegönnt waren zu träumen, auf ihn gewartet habe.

TBC

Da ich immer pro Kapitel eine andere Perspektive wähle. Ist hier Schluss. Das nächste Kapitel ist dann aus Sirius' Sicht. Wie er Harry zu sich geholt hat und warum...

Reviews?O.o


	5. Schuld

Autor:shine21 

Beta:shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: General

**INFO :** Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

**Resumee:**

Jahre sind vergangen und Harry ist nun elf, wurde von Sirius zu sich geholt und muss jetzt mit einem neuen Problem zurecht kommen.  
Er ist ein Zauberer. Doch was hält dieses neue Leben für ihn bereit?

**Kapitel 5**

_Was soll ich tun?Bitte sagt es mir.  
Es muss doch einen Weg geben.  
Einen Weg raus aus allem._

_Dieser Junge in meinem Bett.  
Ich dachte er würde sterben.  
Ich dachte, ich hätte ein weiteres Mal versagt._

_Ich will für ihn wie ein Vater sein.  
Will für ihn all das tun, was euch vergönnt blieb..._

_Bitte kommt wieder zurück.  
Bitte vergebt mir all meine Schuld._

_Bitte gebt diesem Jungen etwas woran er glauben kann.  
Denn ich bin zu schwach dafür..._

**"Schuld..."**

Da ist er nun. Harry Potter.

Warum haben diese abscheulichen und menschenverachtenden Muggel ihn nur so herunterkommen lassen? Was hat er ihnen getan?

Zum Glück habe ich ihn noch rechtzeitig finden können. Es ist so schwer an Informationen von Jemandem zu kommen, der eigentlich unauffindbar sein sollte.

Als ich ihn fand war er nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. So abgemagert, sah aus als hätte er seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Er ist doch nur ein elfjähriger Junge, was rechtfertigt solch ein Verhalten ihm gegenüber?

All die Jahre habe ich ihn gesucht und muss feststellen, dass er ganz in meiner Nähe war. Warum habe ich ihn nicht schon eher finden können?

Eine Woche hat er geschlafen. Eine ganze Woche ohne Träume, die ich ihm erlassen hatte. Es wären sowieso nur Alpträume gewesen...

Als ich das Zimmer verlasse, spüre ich seine fragenden Blicken in meinem Rücken doch ich drehe mich nicht zu ihm um. Nein, es ist besser, wenn er noch nicht alles weiß. Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer das, was man hören will. Er hat schon genug durchgemacht.

Was soll ich denn tun? Was kann ich tun außer ihm wenigstens etwas von diesem Gefühl zu geben eine Familie zu haben.

**_OoooOooooO_**

Die Wochen vergehen, seit ich ihn zu mir geholt habe. Er hat sich sehr gut eingelebt, hat schnell Vertrauen zu mir gefasst und doch...

Etwas an ihm sagt mir, dass er sich nach jemanden sehnt. Nicht nach seiner Familie, die er nie hatte. Nein, viel mehr nach einer Person, die ihm sehr wichtig geworden ist.

Als ich ihn darauf anspreche schüttelt er nur den Kopf, will nicht darüber reden. Nur ein paar kleine, leise Worte kommen.

"Er hasst mich bestimmt dafür, dass ich nicht mehr zu ihm komme. Wie gerne wäre ich bei ihm, Sirius."

Bei wem? Aber ich lasse diese Frage unausgesprochen. Ich bekämme doch keine Antwort darauf. Stattdessen wende ich mich an ihn und drücke ihn an mich. Dieser kleine Körper ist so schwach und doch ist er von solch einer Stärke, dass ich an seiner statt schon längst daran zu Grunde gegangen wäre...

"Harry, in einem Monat ist Schulanfang. Wir gehen morgen in die Winkelgasse einkaufen, ja?", sanft streichle ich ihm durch sein unbändiges schwarzes Haar und sehe ihn an.

Harry jedoch sieht mich aus seinen großen grünen Augen an, weiß nicht so recht wovon ich rede.

"Schule? Winkelgasse? Was muss ich denn da machen? Und warum soll ich auf einmal in die Schule? Ich bin noch nie da gewesen..."

Er war noch nie auf einer Schule? Weiß nichts von Magie? Was haben diese Muggel nur aus ihm gemacht? Jemand wie Harry sollte, dürfte nicht so im Unklaren über seine Kräfte gelassen werden.

Besonders nicht jemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich ihn erst einmal über sich und seine Fähigkeiten aufklären muss.

Es dauert lang und als ich fertig bin sieht Harry mich ungläubig an. Eigentlich verständlich. Er sollte anfangen darüber zu lachen, es nicht glauben doch...

Sein Blick wird wieder ausdruckslos und er wendet sich von mir ab, steht auf und setzt sich auf sein Bett.

"Magie? Die Kraft der Gedanken...der Worte? Ich soll ein Zauberer sein? Jemand, dessen Kraft und Fähigkeiten, die normaler Menschen übertrifft?"

Seine Stimme ist so kalt...seine Worte so unpassend für einen Elfjährigen. Es erstaunt mich ihn so reden zu hören und doch ist es so, dass er recht hat. In allem was er sagt.  
Ich verstehe auch warum er nun anfängt zu weinen. Seinen Blick dabei immer noch geradeaus gerichtet, seine Tränen, die einfach seine Wangen herunter fallen und er nichts tut um sie darin aufzuhalten.  
So ein starrer Blick.

Francois was haben sie nur aus eurem Sohn gemacht? Was haben sie aus dem lebensfrohen Kind gemacht, welches Adrian einmal war?

"Und doch bin ich zu schwach um gegen jene etwas zu tun, die mir all das Leid zugefügt haben. Die in mir den Wunsch nach Tod geweckt und mir den einzigen Menschen genommen haben, der diesen Wunsch erstickt hat."

Als er zu mir sieht sind seine Augen so leer. Alles in ihm muss voller Fragen sein. Er fügt noch etwas hinzu. Leise. Bevor er sich hinlegt und seine Augen schließt.

"Egal was oder wer ich bin. Es wird nichts daran ändern, was sie aus mir gemacht haben. Ich verbinde nichts mit diesem Leben und doch...versuche ich es. Es gibt nur eines was ich wirklich will und vielleicht erfüllt sich dieser Wunsch, in diesem neuen Leben."

Ein neues Leben? Ein Leben mit dem er nicht identifizieren kann? Ich hoffe, dass ich es irgendwann schaffe ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass dieses Leben ein Neuanfang sein kann.

Francois, Isabelle, ich werde mein Versprechen halten. All die Jahre, die ich fort war werde ich aufholen und euren Sohn beschützen. Bis...

...bis ihr wieder hier seid.

Ich frage mich nur ob er es...ich es schaffen werde. Die Zeit hat bei allen ihre Wunden hinterlassen. Tiefe, schmerzende Wunden und nur Wenige können diese heilen.

Wie sehr ich doch für den Kleinen hoffe, dass er die Person, nach der er sucht, findet...

TBC

Ab dem nächsten Kapitel gibt's wieder die normale Erzählform und Harry ,trifft' Draco XD


	6. Du hast mich vergessen?

Autor:shine21

Beta:shine21

Rating: Gewalt, Depri, Angst, Drama, General...

Disclaimer: Wie immer XD Kann nichts dran ändern, immer nur erwähnen'

**Info:**  
Ich halte mich zwar nicht genau an die Bücher aber es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seit die beiden sich getroffen haben und Dray hat viel durchmachen müssen. Nicht nur Harry hat es schlecht mit seiner Familie getroffen. Nur die Motive sind anders...  
Also, Sorry noch mal an jene, die sich jetzt schon gewünscht haben, dass Harry und Dray zusammenkommen. Das dauert noch etwas...  
Ach ja, Isabelle und Lucien habe ich schon einmal erwähnt. Zwar nicht mit Namen aber ich habe es angedeutet XD Und die Potters? Na ja, es ist nicht immer so wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint, keiner weiß wer Harry wirklich ist.

Es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel Stress in der Zwischenzeit, dann wurden meine sämtlichen Kapitel wieder einmal gelöscht, weil ich meinen PC formatieren musste und die Daten vorher nicht abspeichern konnte. Dann gingen meine Ideen flöten und eines folgte dem anderen.Aber jetzt habe ich endlich das Kapitel fertig, es ist eine Art Übergangkapitel. Außerdem wollte meine Kapitel nicht hochladen O.o Na ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder funktioniert, würde gerne wieder was hochladen ;-)

**  
**

**Kapitel 6**

_ won't forget  
that look in your eyes,  
which you show only to me.  
I won't forget  
your words:  
no one can live alone._

_I won't forget  
your gentleness,  
which only I know.  
I won't forget  
your warmth.  
No one can live alone_

(©Omoide ni Dakarete; Embraced in Memory/ Bubblegum Crisis)

**"Du hast mich vergessen? (Nein, in mein Herz verschlossen)"**

Niemand kann alleine leben. Er sollte Leben...  
Das waren Dracos Worte. Seine Worte als sie noch zusammen waren und nun?

Harry stand etwas abseits von seinem neuen Zuhause und legte sich auf die Wiese, sah nach oben in den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel.

Bald sollte es losgehen. Bald würde er zum ersten Mal in seinem elfjährigen Leben die Winkelgasse sehen. Das angebliche Zentrum wo sich sämtliche Hexen und Zauberer aus aller Welt trafen. Aber was war das alles eigentlich?

Zauberer, Hexen und Magie. Eine Familie? Der Mann mit dem langen schwarzen Haare und gütigen blauen Augen war zwar nett und er empfand es alles andere als schlimm bei ihm zu sein aber...

Es war nun mal nicht das was er wollte. Sirius war nicht derjenige den er bei sich haben wollte, auch wenn er dessen Nähe mochte.

Ein Rufen holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn aufsehen. Sirius stand vor ihm und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

"Komm, es ist soweit. Es wird dir gefallen, glaube mir."

Gefallen? Bestimmt. Es würde ihm gefallen. Nach außen hin...

Harry nahm die Geste an und ließ sich von Sirius hochziehen. Dann sah er ihn fragend an und klopfte sich das Gras von seiner Hose.

"Und wie kommen wir hin? Hier steht nirgends ein Auto oder ein Taxi...", plötzlich hielt er inne und grinste, fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Ach ja, ich habe ja ganz vergessen. Wir sind ja Zauberer. Wir fliegen bestimmt mit unserem Besen, nicht wahr?"

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Harry argwöhnisch. Versuchte der Kleine etwa komisch zu sein oder die Tatsache lächerlich zu machen, dass er ein Zauberer war? Er ging wieder in das Haus und wartete bis Harry ihm gefolgt war. Dann nahm er einen Beutel und fasste mit seiner Hand hinein, holte ein grünes Pulver heraus.

"Besen sind veraltet! Wir haben weitaus modernere Methoden der Fortbewegung. Hier..."

Er zeigte Harry das grüne Pulver, nahm dessen Hand und ging mit ihm zum Kamin, bückte sich und stellte sich hinein. Harrys fragende und irritierte Blicke übersah er einfach. Er deutete Harry seine Hand zu öffnen und tat etwas von dem Pulver hinein und wartete bis der Kleinere seine Hand darum schloss und es neugierig musterte.

"Du sagst ganz deutlich...wirklich ganz deutlich! Wohin du willst und dann kommst du dort an. So wie es jetzt machen werde. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder, Kleiner. Sollten wir uns verfehlen, dann treffen wir uns an der Gringotts Bank wieder. Frag einfach jemanden..."

Sirius war gar nicht wohl dabei mit dieser Methode zur Winkelgasse zu kommen aber es war die Schnellste, obwohl sie mit Problemen zusammenhing. Immerhin konnte Harry sonst wo landen...

"Winkelgasse!", sagte er laut und überdeutlich und schon war er, nachdem ein Plopp ertönte, in einem grünen Nebel verschwunden.

Harry verfolgte das interessiert und schaute in den Kamin, der nun leer war. Nun ja, ein Versuch wäre es wert. Er fragte sich nur wo er landen würde...aber andererseits. Was könnte ihm schon schlimmeres passieren als wieder bei den Dursleys anzukommen? Richtig schocken könnte ihn nichts wirklich...

Also stellte auch er sich in den Kamin, warf das grüne Pulver über sich und sagte deutlich den Namen der Gasse.

o  
o

Harry schaute sich um. Ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er auf einer belebten Einkaufstraße im Stile eines seiner Fantasy Romane war. Also musste das diese Winkelgasse sein. Ein schlechtes Zeichen wiederum war, das Sirius nirgends zu sehen und er völlig verdreckt war.

Überall liefen die merkwürdigsten Leute herum. Mit spitzen Hüten, merkwürdigen Kutten und ab und zu schwebte etwas an ihm vorbei von dem er hätte wetten können, es sei eine kleine Elfe. Und der Rest hatte ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem was er als Gnom kannte, wenn er das sagen konnte. Immerhin hatte er noch nie einen gesehen...

Alles sehr aufregend aber auch nervend. Wo war Sirius? Sollte er etwa diese ganze Gasse nach ihm absuchen? Dann kamen ihm aber dessen Worte in den Sinn. Falls sie sich verfehlten, sollte er zur Gringotts Bank.

Okay, so weit so gut. Jetzt hieße es nur noch jemanden finden, der sympathisch genug aussah und einem half.

Ohne zu sehen wohin er lief, ging Harry einfach weiter und stieß gegen jemanden. Lautes Fluchen und wütender Blick wurde ihm zugeworfen. Als Harry aufsah, sich eigentlich aufrichten wollte, erkannte er seinen Gegenüber und fiel wieder zurück, erstarrte.

War er es wirklich? Aber, wenn er es wirklich war, warum sah er ihn immer noch so böse an? Warum half er ihm nicht auf oder freute sich?

"Draco?", kam es ganz leise. Doch sein etwas größerer blonder Gegenüber sah ihn nur verachtend an und schubste ihn zurück auf den Boden.

Ein anderer Junge mit langem schwarzem Haar und leuchtend grünbraunen Augen fing an zu lachen.

"Hey, kennst du den Knirps etwa? Man sieht der abgefrackt aus...richtig heruntergekommen...und sieh mal, der schaut dich an wie ein kleiner Dackel..."

"Ich wüsste nicht seit wann ich mich mit so einem Fußvolk wie dir abgeben würde?", spie Draco und sah abwertend auf Harry herab.

"Aber...ich bin's...Harry. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht?", flüsterte Harry und sah zu Draco, zitterte leicht. Er konnte doch nicht alles vergessen haben. Er durfte es einfach nicht!

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden, konnte Harry schwören in Dracos Augen so etwas wie ein Hauch von Erkenntnis gesehen zu haben. Sie waren wir früher. Fürsorglich, nett...beschützend. Aber dann wurden sie wieder kalt. Graublaue Augen, die zuvor glänzten und strahlten, waren wieder matt und kalt. Was war nur aus Draco geworden? Was war geschehen?

Hatte er ihm nicht gesagt, dass man leben sollte? Trotze ihnen...  
Und nun? Für was hatte er überlebt? Um jetzt von ihm abgewiesen zu werden?  
Von demjenigen auf den er gewartet, für den er gelebt hatte?

"Harry? Toll...kauf dir was dafür."

Draco fühlte wie sich etwas in ihm anbahnte. Wie seine Gefühle plötzlich verrückt spielten. Er kannte diesen Jungen. So viel stand fest aber woher?  
Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und diese Tatsache wiederum machte ihn wütend. Er hasste es die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, Gefühlen ihren Lauf zu lassen...

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, und sogar für seinen besten Freund zu plötzlich, umfasste er Harrys Kragen und zog den Kleineren zu sich, so dass Harry wieder stand.

"Lass mich ja in Ruhe und komm mir nicht zu Nahe! Ich lege keinen Wert darauf ob du mich kennst. Und wenn du mich noch einmal belästigst, dann kriegst du weitaus mehr ab als das...", damit holte er mit seiner Faust aus und rammte sie in Harrys Magen.

Dieser Junge verwirrte ihn. Er hatte es geschafft ihn für einen kurzen Moment zu verwirren. Niemand wagte es oder schaffte so etwas! Er war ein Malfoy und ein Malfoy ließ sich nicht verwirren oder zu, dass solche Gefühle die Überhand nahmen. Mit der größten Genugtuung sah er zu Harry herunter, der sich seinen schmerzenden Bauch hielt und auf die Knie fiel.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Draco schlug, beschimpfte ihn. Dabei waren sie doch...waren sie Freunde, oder? All die Jahre sollen vergessen sein?  
Nein, er erinnerte sich an jede Sekunde und umso schmerzhafter war die Tatsache, dass Draco es nicht tat. Wieso auch immer.

Etwas war in diesen fast vier Jahren geschehen. Lag es wirklich nur daran, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihren Träumen trafen? Hasste ihn sein blonder Gegenüber jetzt dafür?

Schwach schaute er zu Draco und sah nur noch dessen Fuß, wie dieser auf ihn zukam. Harry schloss die Augen und erahnte bereits einen weiteren Schlag in den Bauch als dieser ausblieb und er die Augen wieder öffnete. Dann hörte wie jemand redete.

"Hey, findest du nicht auch, dass du etwas übertreibst? Lass den Kleinen in Ruhe und prügle dich mit deinesgleichen..."

Draco schnaubte nur verachtend und deutete Blaise mit ihm zu gehen. Dann verschwand er in der Menge. Harry versuchte aufzustehen und spürte eine Hand um seine Taille, die ihm hoch half. Als er wieder stand schaute er sich seinen 'Retter' genauer an.

Der Junge war etwas älter als er...vielleicht zwei Jahre, schon ziemlich groß und hatte mittellanges blondes Haar, welches hinten zugebunden war und leuchtend grünblaue Augen. Diese sahen ihn freundlich an.

"Hey, geht es dir gut? Diese Malfoysippe haben alle einen kleinen Schaden. Denken sie wären etwas besseres."

Malfoysippe? Also lag es an Dracos Familie? Hatte dieser nicht davon erzählt aber wieso hat er dann nachgegeben und ist so geworden wie sie es wollten? Hatte er denn nicht immer gesagt, er würde nie so werden?  
So viele Fragen und der Einzige, der ihm eine Antwort darauf geben könnte hasste ihn.  
Tolle Aussichten...

"Mir geht es gut, war mein Fehler. Danke für deine Hilfe", seufzte er und wollte stöhnend weitergehen, als ihn der Junge anhielt und stützte.

"Wo musst du hin? Ich bringe dich hin und stütze dich. Du brauchst etwas Zeit bis du wieder einigermaßen normal gehen kannst...", erwiderte der Junge grinsend und lief mit Harry zusammen weiter.

Na ja, wenn der andere ihm unbedingt helfen wollte, dann sollte dieser es auch tun. Irgendwie war Harry ihm dafür sogar dankbar. Er wusste nicht wieso aber mit einem Mal kamen sämtliche Empfindungen in ihm hoch. Obwohl er nicht vor dem fremden Jungen weinen wollte, musste das alles in ihm raus, just in diesem Augenblick. Ohne es zu merken, klammerte er sich an ihn und fing an zu weinen. Der Junge dachte es sei der Schmerz doch Harry weinte nicht, weil er Schmerzen hatte. Der Schmerz saß tiefer, viel tiefer.

Als er fertig war, wischte er sich die restlichen Tränen mit seinem Hemdärmel weg und sah verlegen zu dem anderen auf, der ihn trotzdem noch anlächelte.

"Es tut mir leid...wirklich. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum es jetzt alles raus musste aber...es musste raus. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid..."

Der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und wuschelte Harry durch dessen Haare, grinste.

"Ich kenn dich zwar nicht gut genug um darüber etwas sagen zu können aber wenn man weinen muss sollte man weinen, und wenn es vor Fremden geschieht. Komm wir gehen jetzt...sag mir nur wohin die Reise gehen soll"

Die anderen Leute, die stehen blieben, weil ihnen Harry Ausbruch komisch vorkam, gingen wieder weiter. Eigentlich blieben sie auch unbeachtet. Denn weder Harry noch der blonde Junge bemerkten sie.

"Danke, ich muss zur Gringotts Bank.", nickte Harry heftig und strahlte den Älteren glücklich und dankbar an.

Und schon waren beide unterwegs zu der besagten Bank. Dort wartete Sirius auch schon ungeduldig und kam besorgt auf Harry zu als er diesen an einen fremden Jungen gestützt auf die Bank zukommen sah. Dieser 'übergab' Harry Sirius und winkte ihm zu.

"Ich muss jetzt weiter, Kleiner. Ach ja, ich bin übrigens Cedric, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja bald wieder..."

Harry sah Cedric hinterher und erwiderte dessen Winken. Doch es war zu spät ihm auch seinen Namen entgegen zu rufen, denn der andere war schon weg.

"Was machst du denn für Sachen, Harry?", kam die besorgte Frage von Sirius, der Harry musterte und seinen Zauberstab herausholte.

"Mir geht's gut...hatte nur eine, nicht sehr nette, Begegnung mit jemanden, den ich gedacht habe zu kennen.", seufzte er und spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch als Sirius leise etwas murmelte.

Die Schmerzen waren weg. Irritiert sah er zu Sirius, legte den Kopf schief.

"Was hast du gemacht?"

Sirius lachte kurz und lief etwas vor, blieb vor der steinernen Tür der Bank stehen und winkte Harry zu sich.

"Ich habe deine Schmerzen gelindert und wenn wir zuhause sind werde ich dir eine Salbe geben, die diese ganz abschwächt..."

Nachdenklich folgte Harry seinem Paten und betrat die Gringotts Bank. Das Einzige was er tat, als er eintrat, war zu Staunen. Von außen sah es aus wie ein merkwürdig konstruiertes Gebäudes, welches bei genauem Hinsehen asymmetrisch wirkte. Jetzt in dessen Inneren erstreckte sich ihm eine große marmorne Eingangshalle. Links und rechts standen Schemeln, worauf sich jeweils etwas, dass Harry als Goblin identifizierte, befand. Vor einigen dieser Schemeln standen wartend Leute und unterhielten sich miteinander.

Solch einen Prunk hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er so etwas, jenseits seines kleinen Kammer unter der Treppe, zu Gesicht bekäme.

Harry beobachtete Sirius dabei wie dieser zu einem Schemel weiter vorn ging und etwas zu dem Goblin hochrief. Dieser schien etwas echauffiert über Sirius' laute Mitteilung und sah ihn grimmig an.

"Ich bitte um Ruhe! Was kann ich für sie tun...?", kam es gleichgültig. Dabei warf der Goblin Harry musternde Blicke zu und sah diesen streng an.

Harry erwiderte den Blick fest und sah wie Sirius dem Goblin drei Schlüssel aushändigte. Dieser winkte einen weiteren Goblin herbei, der den Schlüssel annahm und auf ihn und Sirius zu warten schien.

"Gehen Sie bitte mit meinem Assistenten. Er wird Sie zu den Verliesen geleiten...", sagte er knapp und wand sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zu.

Der in Eile scheinende Goblin führte sie zu Waggons und diese brachten sie zu den gewünschten Verliesen. Als sie ausstiegen ging das kleine Wesen zu eines der Verließen, steckte den Schlüssel hinein und es ging auf.  
Dann stellte er sich neben den Waggon und deutete Harry und Sirius hineinzugehen.

"Verlies Nr.121-124 und Verlies 132 stehen zu ihrer Verfügung. Verlies Nr.121 steht zu ihrer momentanen Verfügung, falls sie auch zu den anderen Verliesen möchten, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich."

Sirius beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte diesem etwas zu.

"Geh hinein und nimm dir soviel du einpacken kannst. Die Verliese Nr.121 und 122 sind von deinen Eltern. Verlies Nr. 123 ist von mir und der Rest...", er hielt kurz inne und sprach dann weiter.

"...gehört dir. Solltest du also Geld brauchen scheue dich nicht von all diesen Verliesen Gebrauch zu machen, ja?"

All diese Verliese sollen für ihn sein? Aber...  
Harry nickte und betrat das Verlies mit der Nummer 121, bekam große Augen.  
Alles war voll mit Münzen. Goldene, silberne und kupferne.  
So viel Geld und alles war für ihn? So richtig glauben konnte er nicht aber trotzdem ging er vor und packte je eine Handvoll von allen in seine Hosentaschen. Den Rest übergab er an Sirius und schaute noch ein letztes Mal in das Verlies seiner Eltern.

Der Begriff Eltern erschien ihm in diesem Zusammenhang eher unangebracht. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wer seine Eltern waren...sind. War er denn nun eine Vollwaise, ein Potter und hieß Harry? Oder war er keine Vollwaise und hieß Adrian? Wer er auch immer war...das Einzige was er wollte war endlich Gewissheit darüber warum sein Leben so ablief.

Traurig ließ er den Blick schweifen und besah sich des Verlieses. Dann nahm er eine Goldmünze in die Hand und warf sie wütend an die Wand, so dass diese daran abprallte.

"Was nützt mir dieses verdammte Geld? Denkt ihr wirklich damit all die Jahre rückgängig machen zu können?", schrie er und stieß mit seinem Fuß gegen einen Stapel Kupfermünzen, der daraufhin in sich zusammenfiel.

Sirius trat in das Verlies und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter, zog ihn an sich und strich dem Kleineren über den Rücken.

"Irgendwann wirst du ihnen verzeihen können. Lass ihnen und lass dir Zeit. Versuche einfach das Beste aus der jetzigen Situation zu machen. Du bist in deinem jungen Alter bereits stärker als ich es je war...warte und werde noch stärker, dann wirst du deine Eltern wiedersehen."

Stärker werden um seine Eltern wiedersehen zu können?  
Das Beste aus der jetzigen Situation machen?  
Draco hasste ihn. Er hasste ihn so sehr, dass er ihn sogar verprügelte...  
Sein ehemals einziger Freund. Sein immer noch einziger Freund.  
Er hatte ihn einfach vergessen. Und doch...

Ja, vielleicht wäre es das Beste einfach alles so sein zu lassen wie es war. Sich keine Gedanken über die Vergangenheit zu machen, sondern stur in Richtung Zukunft zu sehen. Aber eines würde er beibehalten. Draco mochte ihn zwar vergessen haben, ihn hassen aber Harry war noch nie jemand gewesen, der schnell aufgab. Einmal hätte er es getan aber dann traf er Draco und alles war vergessen. Und genau deswegen würde er nicht aufgeben bis sich Draco wieder an ihn erinnerte und wenn er sich dafür von dem Blonden totschlagen lassen müsste.

Harry sah zu Sirius auf und nickte, lächelte den Älteren an.

"Ich habe verstanden. Danke, Sirius. Gehen wir...", damit löste er sich sachte von Sirius und verließ das Verlies, ging zu dem Waggon und stieg ein.

Sirius schaute noch einmal in das Verlies und seufzte, flüsterte etwas bevor er Harry folgte.

"Ich frage mich wie Er reagieren wird, wenn Harry nach Hogwarts kommt..."

Sirius dachte an den Brief, den er vor einer Woche nach Hause bekommen hatte. Ein Brief aus Hogwarts. Sie wussten es also. Das war kein Wunder, doch dass es so schnell geschehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Wenigstens etwas Zeit hätten sie ihm lassen können...

Hoffentlich ginge alles gut und Harry würde nichts passieren.  
Er könnte in dessen ersten Jahr nicht bei ihm sein und Harry wäre auf sich allein gestellt.

Sirius drehte sich um und setzte sich zu Harry in den Waggon, schloss die Augen und dachte noch etwas nach.

Vielleicht könnte er etwas eher als Lehrer in Hogwarts anfangen. Schon in Harrys zweitem Jahr.  
Wer wüsste das schon aber er hoffte es...

o  
o

"Ich brauche was? Einen Zauberstab?"

Harry sah ungläubig zu dem alt aussehenden Geschäft vor ihm, worauf in geschnörkelter und alten Schriftzügen etwas stand.

" Ollivander's - gute Zauberstäbe seit 382"

"Seit 382? Das ist ein Witz, oder? Da geh ich nicht rein! So viel ist klar..."

Sirius seufzte nur und hob Harry hoch, den er unter Strampeln und Gezeter in den Laden brachte.

o  
o

Im Inneren des Geschäftes schaute sich Harry argwöhnisch um. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Alles war alt, genauso wie auf dem Schild angedeutet. Hoffentlich kam ihm nicht ein über hundertjähriger Verkäufer entgegen, dachte er und seufzte.

"Hm, habe ich endlich das Vergnügen Sie zu treffen, Mr. Elandr...", als Mr. Ollivander Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck erkannte und richtig deutete, korrigierte er sich und sah freundlich in Harrys Richtung.

"...Mr. Potter. Die Suche nach einem neuen...oder dem ersten Zauberstab führt jeden einmal hierher. Nun auch sie..."

Harry war überrascht von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen des Inhabers dieses Geschäftes und musste verwundert feststellen, dass dieser gar nicht wie über hundert aussah. Mr. Ollivander war ein freundlich aussehender älterer Mann, mit weißem Haar und einer schmalen Brille auf der Nase. Alles in einem sah er recht normal aus, auch wenn er sich nicht so benahm.

Anscheinend schien auch er ihn zu kennen. Irgendwie tat das jeder. Der Einzige der ihn nicht kannte war er selbst. Und das war das Erschreckendste an der ganzen Sache...

"G...Guten Tag. Ja, ich soll meinen Zauberstab hier kaufen.", erwiderte Harry etwas scheu und zeigte nebenbei auf Sirius, der dem älteren Mann nur zulächelte und schwieg.

Mr. Ollivander nickte nur und lächelte Harry unentwegt an. Dann verschwand er im hinteren Teil des Ladens und kam mit drei Schachteln wieder, stellte sie auf den Tresen und deutete Harry zu ihm zu kommen.

"Nun Mr. Potter, wählen sie eine der Schachteln und probieren sie den Stab aus..."

Obwohl das alles sehr merkwürdig war tat Harry wie ihm gesagt wurde und wählte eine Schachtel, die weiße. Es war ein weißer Stab darin. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und spürte plötzlich eine angenehme Wärme, welche durch seinen Körper ging. Eine Wärme, die er bis zum heutigen Tage nur zweimal gespürte hatte. Als er das Lied der Frau in seinen Träumen gehört hatte und bei...  
...bei Draco war.

Plötzlich schoss ein heller Strahl heraus und kleine Funken sprühten. Nicht lange und er war in ein grelles Licht gehüllt. Ein Licht, das ihm irgendwie vertraut war. Nun spürte er noch etwas. Eine Veränderung machte sich in ihm breit.

"Nun gut Mr. Potter, das wird wohl der richtige Stab sein. Sie haben sich entschieden und der Stab hat sich ihrer angenommen. Es war eine gute Wahl. Es ist der Einzige seiner Art. Es gibt zwei, die Ihrem ähneln aber keinen, der aus dem Horn eines Einhorns gefertigt wurde...dieser Stab hat nur auf einen geeigneten Besitzer gewartet..."

Das Licht verschwand und Harry besah sich seines Zauberstabes genauer. Er sah wunderschön aus. So weiß und auf ihm schien etwas eingraviert zu sein. Doch die Schrift kannte er nicht.  
Harry nickte und kramte in seiner Tasche, holte ein paar Goldmünzen heraus und fragte Mr. Ollivander nach dem Preis. Nachdem er bezahlt hatte wollte er den Laden verlassen als Sirius zu ihm ging.

"Harry, warte draußen auf mich. Ich werde gleich nachkommen.", dann ging er zu Mr. Ollivander und wartete bis Harry leicht irritiert den Laden verließ.

o  
o

Nun stand er wie ihm gesagt wurde vor dem Laden und schaute sich gedankenverloren um, dachte wie immer nur an eine Personen und ihrer beider Treffen vor gerade mal einer Stunde...

Es wollte Harry nicht in den Kopf gehen wieso ihn Draco auf einmal so hasste. Während er weiter darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass er schon vor einem weiteren Geschäft stehen geblieben war. Als er seinen Kopf hob, sah er, dass es sich um eine Tierhandlung handelte.

Im Inneren des Schaufensters erkannte er Eulen, Schlangen und Ratten in Käfigen. Auch Katzen konnte er ausmachen. Er schaute sich um und entschloss sich hineinzugehen. Irgendetwas zog ihn regelrecht hinein...

o  
o

_---Junger Herr...---_

Was war das? Hatte er eben jemanden reden hören? Aber wen? Die Leute, die sich mit ihm in dem Laden befanden, waren damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen und keiner schaute in seine Richtung, also wer hatte gerade mit ihm geredet?  
_  
_

_---Drehen Sie sich um...---_

Harry tat erstaunt wie ihm gesagt wurde und blickte direkt in ein goldenes Augenpaar. Doch dieses Augenpaar gehörte keinem Menschen. Nein, er schaute direkt in die goldenen Augen eines schwarzen Falkens.  
_  
_

_---Ihr seid es wirklich...ihr seid es auf den ich gewartet habe. Elanor...---_

Grünblaue Augen musterten den schwarzen Falke und kamen näher. Harry strich mit einem Finger über den Käfig und staunte nicht schlecht als der Falke sachte mit seinem Schnabel gegen diesen stupste. Der Verkäufer, welcher zu Harry kam, sah dem Schauspiel irritiert zu und meldete sich zu Wort.

"Nicht anfassen. Dieses Tier ist sehr gefährlich. Viele haben sich bei dem Versuch diesen Falken zu berühren verletzt. Kleiner, solch ein Tier ist nichts für dich."

Doch Harry hörte den Mann gar nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich allein auf den Falken im Käfig, dessen goldene Augen ihn ganz in dessen Bann zogen. Er kannte den Falken, doch woher?

_---Folgt eurer Bestimmung und nehmt mich mit...---_

Harry überlegte und nickte. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter und er drehte sich um. Sirius stand neben ihm und sah ihn warnend an.

"Einen Falken, Harry? Du darfst keinen Falken mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Es ist verboten und außerdem zu gefährlich."  
_  
_

_---Ihr wisst, dass ich meine Freiheit brauche und deswegen nicht in diesem Käfig bleiben kann. Lasst mich frei und ich werde bei euch sein ohne, dass diese Kreaturen mich bemerken werden...---_

Hastig wurde der Kopf geschüttelte und Harry dementierte Sirius' Zweifel.

"Nein, er wird nicht im Käfig bleiben oder in Hogwarts. Er wird frei sein, und trotzdem bei mir bleiben. Glaube mir, Sirius."

Als Sirius in die flehenden Augen des Jüngeren sah, seufzte und nickte er nur. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Harry etwas forderte, einen Wunsch losließ. Und noch etwas wurde Sirius klar als er den Falken sah, dessen goldene Augen stetig auf Harry gerichtet waren.

Harry stand mit ihm in irgendeiner Verbindung, verständigte sich mit ihm.  
Das er die Sprache der Tiere verstand, hatte sich Sirius insgeheim schon denken können...

Widerwillig übergab der Verkäufer Harry den Käfig. Dieser schaute kurz zu dem Falken, stellte ihm leise eine Frage.

"Wie nennst du dich?", die Sprache, welche er gerade anwandte war Sirius nicht unbekannt und doch war nur er es, der von den ganzen Anwesenden verstand was Harry zu dem Falken sagte.  
_  
_

_---Gib mir einen Namen und ich werde diesen annehmen...---_

Kurz überlegte Harry und dann gab er Sirius den Käfig.

"Nimmst du Sense kurz? Ich will mir noch etwas ansehen..."

Sirius nickte und nahm Harry den Käfig ab, sah wie dieser zu einer Vitrine ging. In deren Inneren befand sich eine Katze. Eine weiße Katze mit leuchtend blauen Augen.

Diese blauen Augen...  
Sie erinnerten ihn an Draco.

Vorsichtig kam er näher und schaute sich die Katze an, sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
_  
_

_#Wer bist du?#_

"Du kannst auch sprechen?"

_#Du stellst die Frage falsch. Sie müsste lauten warum du mit uns sprechen kannst?#_, gab die Katze neckisch zurück und strich sich mit ihrer Pfote über die Schnauze.

Harry antwortete nichts darauf, er sah sie einfach nur an, war sprachlos.  
_  
_

_#Nimmst du mich mit? Mir ist es hier langweilig und du machst einen netten Eindruck...und du verstehst mich.#_

Der Katze war es langweilig? Er machte einen netten Eindruck auf sie? Wo war er gelandet? Erst ein sprechender Falke und jetzt eine Katze. Was kommt noch alles? Aber irgendwie erschien es ihm dann doch nicht mehr als so merkwürdig wie er dachte. Es kam ihm alles bekannt vor. Mit Tieren zu reden, ihre Stimmen zu hören...sie richtig zu deuten.

"Sirius? Kann ich diese Katze haben?", wandte er sich an den Älteren.  
Sirius legte den Kopf schief und schaute zu der Katze. Nun ja, wenigstens war es keine Schlange oder noch ein Falke, sondern ,nur' eine normale Katze. Also nickte er und deutete dem Verkäufer die Katze herauszuholen.

Der Verkäufer stutzte nur und machte wie es ihm gesagt wurde. Die Katze sprang vom Arm des Verkäufers direkt auf Harrys und blieb dort.  
_  
_

_#Danke...#,_ schnurrte sie leise und schmuste sich an Harrys Brust.

"Hast du schon einen Namen, oder soll ich dir auch einen neuen geben?"

_#Ich habe keinen...#_

"Dann nenne ich dich einfach Blizzard, ja?"

Die Katze schurrte nur und schloss ihre Augen, schlief ein.

//Das fasse ich dann mal als Ja auf...//

"Ich werde dir die beiden schenken, Harry.", sagte Sirius und gab dem Verkäufer ein paar goldene Münzen. Dann verließen beide, mit Blizzard und Sense, das Geschäft. Die argwöhnischen Blicke umgingen sie einfach.

Kurz blieben sie in einer Gasse stehen und Sirius zauberte das ganze kleine Zeug, welches sie gekauft hatten schon nach Hause. Doch die beiden Tiere konnte er schlecht schon nach Hause zaubern. Plötzlich schlug Sense mit seinem Flügel gegen den Käfig und Harry beugte sich zu ihm.  
_  
_

_---Lasst mich raus, junger Herr. Ich werde euch folgen...---_

Nickend öffnete Harry, zu Sirius' Erstaunen, den Käfig und der Falke flog heraus, flog etwas herum und blieb dann auf einem Fenstervorsprung, sah zu Harry.

_---Danke, junger Herr...---_

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf darüber und seufzte.

"Diesmal nehmen wir wohl die herkömmlichere Methode. Ein Taxi...gehen wir."

Harry grinste und folgte seinem Paten, mit Blizzard auf dem Arm, die immer noch fest schlief. Immer wieder strich er ihr über das Fell, doch es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie schnurrte immer wieder und kuschelte sich noch mehr an den Schwarzhaarigen.

//Alles an ihr erinnert mich an Draco. So wie er früher war...vielleicht wird ja trotz der Veränderungen irgendwann wieder alles wie früher...//

o  
o

Der Monat verging schnell. Der Tag des Schulanfangs war da. Nun herrschte ein reges Durcheinander im Hause Black.

Harry suchte seinen Zauberstab, während Sirius, vergeblich, versuchte Blizzard dazu zu bewegen vom Baum herunterzukommen. Mal außer Acht gelassen, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte wie sie da hoch kam.

Das Taxi wartete bereits als Harry mit seinem Stab aus dem Haus kam und zu Blizzard ging. Seine Arme ausbreitete.

"Komm runter, Blizzard. Wir müssen gehen..."  
_  
_

_#Tse, dabei wollte ich ihn doch noch etwas ärgern.#_, kam es miauend von Blizzard, die vom Ast, direkt in Harrys Arme, sprang und sich dort niederließ.

Sirius dachte darüber gar nicht mehr nach. Es würde sowieso nichts bringen und setzte sich ins Taxi, wartete auf Harry.

Vieles hatte sich verändert. Durch Blizzard und Sense, welcher auf einem Ast saß und Harry beobachtete, fing Harry an etwas lockerer und offener zu werden. Er war zwar immer noch sehr nachdenklich aber Blizzard sorgte dafür, dass dieser zu oft von anderen Dingen abgelenkt wurde. Und Sense? Dieser schien den Jungen irgendwie zu beruhigen. Seine bloße Anwesenheit bewirkte, dass Harry sich geschützt fühlte...

Das Taxi setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr direkt zum [itropfenden Kessel[/i. Sense flog los und ließ das Taxi keine Minute aus den Augen.

o  
o  
o

Am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen, führte Sirius Harry zum Gleis 9 ¾. Nicht nur, dass das Gleis so merkwürdig klang, nein, Harry musste auch noch durch eine Wand rennen, was er zuerst vehement ablehnte. Aber nach Drängen des Älteren gab er seufzend nach, hielt Blizzard fest, die durch Fauchen versuchte, diesen Selbstmordversuch zu verhindern. Ein kurzer Blick zu Sense und Harry nickte.

_#Ich werde schon vorfliegen, junger Herr...#_, damit verschwand der Falke in der Luft.

Doch Harry landete wie von Sirius prophezeit auf der anderen Seite auf einem belebteren Gleis. Altertümlich und mit einem ebenso altertümlichen Zug, der auf seine Abfahrt wartete.

Als er weitergehen wollte hörte er neben sich eine Mädchenstimme, die leise fluchte. Er drehte sich um und sah wie ein braunhaariges Mädchen versuchte all ihre Bücher vom Boden aufzusammeln, die ihr heruntergefallen waren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ließ er Blizzard, die sich sowieso erst von ihrer Reise durch die Wand erholen musste, auf den Boden ab.  
_  
_

_#Ja ja, ich warte ja schon. So etwas mache ich nie wieder...#_, fauchte sie und leckte sich ihre Pfote.

Harry half ihr und als sie beide fertig waren, wandte sich das Mädchen an ihn, reichte ihm ihre Hand zum Gruß.  
Ihre großen braunen Augen sahen ihn freundlich an und alles an ihr strahlte etwas bekanntes, etwas beruhigendes auf ihn auf. Fast so wie bei Draco.

"Danke, vielen Dank. Mein Name ist Hermine. Hermine Granger.", sie strich sich ihre Haare nach hinten und sah immer wieder zu Blizzard.

"Harry Potter. Ist doch keine Ursache..."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens horchte sie auf und beugte sich vor, strich seine Haare von der Stirn und sah sie. Die berühmte Blitznarbe. Aber sie verblasste bereits...

"Aha, Harry Potter also...Na ja, mir ist es egal. Du gehst auch nach Hogwarts? Wollen wir vielleicht zusammen nach einem Abteil suchen?", fragte sie und strahlte ihn an.

Harry nickte und bückte sich, hob Blizzard hoch, die Hermine zu mustern schien. Diese beugte sich vor und strich Blizzard über das weiße Fell.

"Eine süße und vor allem wunderschöne Katze hast du...wirklich bewundernswert..."

Blizzard ließ sich kraulen und schnurrte sogar leise. Harry sah verwundert zu ihr. Blizzard wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und leckte sich über die Schnauze.  
_  
_

_#Was ist? Sie ist sehr nett und sie weiß wie man einer Katze wie mir Komplimente macht...#_

Schulterzuckend ging er mit Hermine und seinem Koffer, den er hinter sich herzog, zum Zug. In dessen Inneren suchten die Beiden ein freies Abteil und fanden auch schnell eines.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und sah einen Jungen dort sitzen. Dieser hatte rote Haare, leuchtend braune Augen und einige Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Auf die Frage ob sie sich beide hinsetzen dürften, nickte er nur und winkte.

"Kommt nur rein, ich bin eh alleine hier..."

Harry und Hermine stellten sich dem Junge, der sich als Ron Weasley herausstellte, vor. Bei Harrys Namen stockte auch er. Doch Ron war genauso wie Hermine sehr schnell wieder beim eigentlichen Thema. Hogwarts.  
Ihr erstes Schuljahr, wie alles ablaufen würde und in welches Haus sie kommen würden.

Dann kam Ron auf ein Thema zu sprechen auf das Harry am wenigsten kommen wollte. Draco Malfoy.

"Ich habe gehört, dass er jemanden auf der Winkelgasse ziemlich zurechtgestutzt hatte...dieser Typ hat wirklich keine Skrupel.", grummelte Ron.

"Das war ich...", gab Harry leise zurück und die anderen beiden sahen ihn verwirrt an.

"Er hat dich verprügelt? Aber wieso denn? Dann musst du wohl sehr schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen sein, was? Ich kann dich verstehen. Seine Familie gehört zu den Todessern des dunklen Lords..."

//Der dunkle Lord? Wer ist das?//

Obwohl Harry angestrengt darüber nachdachte ließ er es dabei, dass er Hermine ein anderes Mal danach fragen würde.

"Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht, das könnte ich nie. Das könnte ich nicht einmal, wenn er es tut würde. Er hat es getan, weil er es für richtig hielt auch, wenn es in meinen Augen nicht richtig war...es ist nun mal passiert"

Ron sah ihn fassungslos an, schwieg aber. Blizzard wanderte von Harrys Schoß auf den von Hermine und schaute Harry kurz an.

_#Verzeihe aber du ruckelst zu sehr...#_

Harry sah sie erstaunt an und grinste leicht. Blizzard war schon eine merkwürdige Katze. Sie benahm sich mehr wie ein Mensch als eine Katze. Ein verwöhnter Mensch um genau zu sagen.

o  
o

Harry kam mit Ron und Hermine aus dem Zug und sie stieg mit ihnen in ein Boot. Aus der Ferne erkannte er Draco. Sein Herz wurde schwer und er musste schlucken. Allein der Gedanke, dass er mit dem Blonden zusammen auf diese Schule ging und nicht mit ihm reden, oder normal mit ihm reden, konnte machte ihn unbeschreiblich traurig.

Hermines fragenden Blick ließ er unbeachtet und ging mit den beiden hinein, wartete mit den anderen Schülern darauf, dass sie in die große Halle geführt werden würden. Plötzlich ertönte ein Rufen. Jemand suchte etwas...oder jemanden.

"Trevor"

Das musste der Junge sein, den er flüchtig im Zug gesehen hatte. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Hermine hatte ihm dessen Namen genannt. Neville? Harry schaute auf sich herab, sah die Kröte, bückte sich und hob sie hoch. Neville kam auf ihn zu und sah ihn dankbar an, nahm seine Kröte an sich.

"Danke, vielen, vielen Dank.", gab dieser überglücklich zurück.

Doch plötzlich ertönte eine anmaßende Stimme und alle Blicke waren auf die Person hinter Neville gerichtet.

"Longbottom du Verlierer! Lass deine verdammte Kröte doch einfach abhauen. Sie hat bestimmt einen Grund warum sie nicht bei dir bleiben will. Die ist bestimmt schlauer als du es je sein wirst."

Draco?  
Wieso?

Doch Harry konnte nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken, da mischte sich bereits Ron ein. Hermine, die ihn davon abhalten wollte, gab es auf als er sie anscheinend nicht beachtete. Seufzend stellte sie sich neben Harry.

"Warum tust du uns nicht den Gefallen und verkriechst dich in dein Loch aus dem du gekrochen gekommen bist, Malfoy?", spie Ron und sah den Blonden wütend an.

Draco lachte nur kurz auf und kam auf Ron zu, stieß Neville dabei zur Seite.

"Seit wann haben Wiesel etwas zu melden? Du solltest lieber in das Loch zurück aus dem Du gekommen bist! Und nimm das kleine Schlammblut mit. Ach ja, und Mr. ich bin eine Berühmtheit Potter kannst du auch gleich mitnehmen", erwiderte er grinsend und schaute zu Hermine.

Als sein Blick Harry streifte wurde er etwas unsicher, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und wandte sich von ihm ab. Aber als Harry den traurigen Blick von Hermine sah, nachdem Draco sie als Schlammblut betitelte, regte sich etwas in ihm. Auch Ron lief rot an und war kurz davor den Blonden anzufallen. Harry kam nach vorne, gab Blizzard zu Hermine und hielt Ron zurück. Dann wandte er sich an Draco.

Diesmal war jedoch nichts flehendes, freundschaftliches in den grünen Augen. Sie waren fest, wütend und strahlten Kälte aus. Harry wusste nicht was gerade mit ihm geschah und er wollte alles andere als Draco weh zu tun aber das was gerade mit ihm passierte war gefährlich. Gefährlich für ihn und für alle anderen. Denn er merkte wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

"Jemand wie du darf sich nicht anmaßen über andere zu reden. Du bist einsam nicht wahr? Du bist allein...fühlst den Schmerz und die Gewissheit, dass etwas in deinem Leben fehlt. Versteckst es hinter dieser Fassade aus Kälte und Hochnäsigkeit. Ich bemitleide dich.", flüsterte er Draco ins Ohr. Seine Stimme klang anders. Sie strotzte vor Kälte und dem Blonden lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, konnte nichts erwidern.

"Sag es noch einmal zu Hermine, dass sie ein Schlammblut oder sonst etwas wäre und du wirst spüren zu was ich alles im Stande bin. Ich habe mich einmal von meinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber leiten lassen, das wird kein zweites Mal geschehen."

Damit wandte er sich von Draco ab und bevor irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte kam eine ältere Frau die Treppe hoch und rief die Erstklässler zu sich.  
Harry fühlte sich als ob ein Schleier von ihm genommen wurde und hielt sich den Kopf. Was war eben geschehen? Er wollte doch gar nicht so scharf zu Draco sein...wollte ihm nicht drohen.

Plötzlich wurde sein Hand umfasst und Harry sah neben sich. Hermine lächelte ihn an und ging mit ihm in die große Halle hinein. Sie fing an ihn über die merkwürdige Dekoration aufzuklären und es schien so als ob sie nie mehr aufhören würde zu reden. Ron rümpfte die Stirn und stöhnte darüber. Harry lächelte nur und ließ das Mädchen reden. Auf irgendeine Art war es sogar beruhigend. Auch Blizzard machte es sich auf Hermines Arm bequem und schnurrte leise.

_#Es sieht merkwürdig aus...#_, kam es von Blizzard und Harry nickte nur zustimmend. Ja, alles hier sah ziemlich verquer aus.

Als er vor sich sah, zur Spitze der Halle, erkannte er verschiedene Lehrer an eine langen Tisch sitzen. Ein älterer Mann, mit einem weißen langen Bart sah zu ihm, schien ihn zu mustern. Harry wusste nicht wie er ihn einschätzen sollte. Es ging keine Gefahr von ihm aus aber es war so, als ob es noch etwas gab... 

Ein anderer Mann mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen sah kurz zu ihm. Sein Blick erschien Harry als ausdruckslos. Doch für einen kurzen Moment war es so als wäre Trauer, Schuld und sogar Hass darin zu sehen.

Dann kam alles in Gang. Die Frau, welche sie in die Halle brachte, stellte sich als Professor McGonnagal vor und deutete auf einen Hut neben sich. Dieser Hut sollte sie in eines der Häuser einteilen. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

Auf einmal begann der Hut zu singen und Harry wurde klar um was es bei dieser Häusereinteilung ging.

Draco war unter den Ersten, die den Hut aufgesetzt bekamen. Nun ja, er setzte den Hut nicht gerade auf als dieser schon seine Wahl offenbarte.  
Slytherin.

Die Schüler des dazugehörigen Tisches fingen an zu klatschen und Draco ging sichtlich stolz dorthin.

Als Harrys Name aufgerufen wurde, hielten alle den Atem an und sah zu ihm, wie sich dieser auf den Stuhl setzte und den Hut aufgesetzt bekam.

_--Schmerz erfüllte dein Leben mit Trauer. Du bist sehr einsam, enttäuscht. Nichtsdestotrotz sehe ich in dir eine immense Stärke, magisch wie geistig. Eine große Kraft schlummert in dir...die Bereitschaft Freundschaften zu schließen, Hass entgegenzuwirken und ihn auch zu fühlen, dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen und ihn zu bringen, den Wunsch nach Antworten. All das und noch vieles mehr. Doch in ein Haus kann ich dich nicht schicken, keines von ihnen wird deiner gerecht. Bis du deine Wahl getroffen hast soll jemand anderes entscheiden in welches Haus du kommst...--_

Kein Haus? Was war denn jetzt los? 

Harry sah zu dem alten Mann mit dem weißen Bart, welcher etwas fassungslos zu ihm schaute und wartete auf dessen Entscheidung. Der Hut verstummte und blieb regungslos. Alle in der Halle sahen erwartungsvoll zu dem Direktor Hogwarts und warteten auf dessen Erklärung.

Professor Dumbledore stand auf, zupfte etwas an seinem langen weißen Bart und erhob dann die Stimme. Blizzard, die sich am Tisch der Gryffindors mit Hermine befand, sprang von ihrem Schoß direkt auf Harry zu. Dieser hob sie hoch, sah ihr in die Augen.  
_  
#Ich hoffe, dass ich manchmal doch zu Hermine gehen kann...#_

Harry nickte, flüsterte ihr leise etwas zu.

"Egal in welches Haus ich kommen werde, ich weiß das weder Ron noch Hermine Freundschaften daran festmachen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen..."

"Nun denn, nach all den Jahren hat der sprechende Hut kein Urteil über einen Schüler gefällt. Daher werde ich es übernehmen müssen. Vorläufig schicke ich Mr. Potter nach..."

TBC

Bis bald;-)

Ach ja, ich mag Cedric irgendwie XD Und er wird einen größeren Part übernehmen ;-) Und in welches Haus er kommt ist diesmal wirklich nicht so offensichtlich. Vielleicht versteht ihr jetzt warum Cedric eine größere Rolle übernehmen wird. Aber für Harry existiert nur Dray...so viel steht schon mal fest


	7. Ein Entschluss

Autor: shine21

Rating: General

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber. Tut mir leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet-.-

Resumee: Harry trifft Draco auf der Winkelgasse, bevor er mit Sirius unterwegs ist. Das Zusammentreffen verläuft anders als Harry es sich vorgestellt hat. Draco scheint ihn nicht zu kennen, alles aus der Vergangenheit scheint vergessen. Draco verprügelt Harry sogar und kommt ihm nur mit Hass entgegen. Mit Hilfe eines fremden Jungen, der sich als Cedric Diggory herausstellt, verschwinden Draco und sein Freund Blaise. Danach macht sich Harry verwirrt und auch innerlich verletzt und gekränkt mit Sirius auf um die Sachen zu besorgen, die er für den Unterricht braucht. Als es um die Wahl eines Haustieres geht, fällt sie auf eine Katze und einen Falken, Blizzard und Sense. Aus ihm noch unbekannten Gründen, kann er sogar mit ihnen kommunizieren. Besonders Sense scheint in Harry jemanden wiederzuerkennen...

Mit Hermine und Ron, die er im Zug und auch schon vorher in der Winkelgasse kennen gelernt hatte, fährt er nach Hogwarts und trifft dort auch wieder auf Draco. Mit diesem gerät er aneinander als er Hermine verbal angreift. Etwas in Harry erwacht in diesem Augenblick und jedes einzelne Gefühl, welches er für den anderen empfand, verschwand. Jedoch nur für kurze Zeit. Das was er Draco zuflüsterte, sollte diesen noch für eine lange zeit in Erinnerung bleiben.

Als sie die Halle betraten und alle in ein Haus eingeteilt wurden, verweigerte der Hut die Einteilung Harrys und überließ dem Direktor die Entscheidung,

Welche Entscheidung?

Lest selbst ;-)

OooOoooooOoooooOooo

_Wer bin ich?   
Warum fühlt sich alles in mir so leer an? _

_Bin ich nicht ich?  
Bin ich nicht glücklich? _

_Hab ich denn nicht alles?   
Was hat sich verändert? _

_ Ich will das nicht mehr! _

_Ich will diese Fragen nicht mehr stellen müssen! _

_Diese grünen Augen in meinen Träumen...   
Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen! _

_Es ist gut so wie es ist.   
Mein Leben ist gut so wie es ist! _

_ Aber warum kommt mir dann alles so falsch vor?   
Warum hören die Fragen nicht auf?   
Warum kommen immer wieder neue hinzu? _

_ Warum fühle ich mich einsam?   
Auf wen bin ich wütend? _

_Und warum fühle ich diesen Schmerz, wenn ich diese grünen Augen sehe?   
Wenn ich mich von diesen Augen lösen kann...   
Bin ich dann endlich frei?   
Frei von diesen Fragen, dem Schmerz und dieser ganzen Verwirrung? _

_ (Draco)_

**Kapitel 7 **

**„Ein Entschluss..."**

Hufflepuff?   
SO jemand kommt nach Hufflepuff?

Warum schafft es dieser Schwächling immer wieder mich zu verwirren?   
Ich bin ein Mafloy! Ein Slytherin!   
Und trotzdem...trotzdem...

Argh, wenn ich ihn nur auf der Stelle einfach in den Hintern treten könnte. Damit wäre mir schon geholfen.   
Das er mich vorhin blamiert hat, kriegt er schon noch zurück. Doppelt und dreifach. 

„Hey, Draco? Was ist?"

Blaise. Ich lehne mich zurück und starre an die Decke.

An diese verdammte Decke, die durch einen billigen Zauber unsichtbar gemacht worden ist.   
Wen versuchen die damit zu beeindrucken?   
Kurz wird zum Neuling geschielt.

Harry Potter. Ein Potter.

Ich hätte alles verwettet, dass er nach Gryffindor geschickt wird aber Huffelpuff?   
Ok, Versager bleibt Versager egal in welches Haus er kommt.

Aber dieser Diggory...

Wäre er mir nicht in die Quere gekommen, dann hätte ich es diesem Möchtegern Retter der Zauberwelt schon gezeigt.

Hm,...

Warum schaut dieser Typ nur so glücklich?   
Warum umarmt er Potter?   
Und warum bei Merlins langem Bart interessiert mich das?

„Draco?"

Leicht schaue ich in die grünblauen Augen meines besten Freundes. Ja, Blaise...   
Ich brauche niemanden anderen außer ihn. Ich brauche keine anderen Freunde.   
Ich bin ein Malofy, und als ein Malfoy lass ich nichts aber auch gar nichts ungestraft auf mir sitzen.   
Potter wird schon sehen was er davon hat...

„Blaise...ich glaube, dass das Schuljahr lustiger wird als gedacht..."

Nur eines lässt mich nicht los..   
Ich kenne ihn nicht. Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und doch...

...und doch kann ich dieses nervige Herzklopfen nicht unterdrücken. Es geht einfach nicht.   
Wieso werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass ich irgendetwas vergessen habe...irgendwen.

Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Das ist bestimmt Potters Werk.  
Nur wegen ihn bin ich verwirrt...nur wegen ihm kann ich an nichts anderes mehr denken außer an die Tatsache, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Wieso?   
Wieso kann denn nicht alles so sein wie es immer war?

Ich als Malfoy.   
Ich allein.   
Ich so wie ich bin.

Aber was ist, wenn da etwas fehlt?  
Was ist, wenn genau Potter derjenige ist, der mir all die Fragen beantworten kann, die sich mir, seit ich ihn getroffen haben, stellen?

Und vielleicht weiß er auch nach was ich mich sehne?   
Nach was oder wem diese Sehnsucht in mir schreit.   
Wieso bin ich nur so an ihn gebunden?  
Ich will es nicht .

Und ich werde es auch nicht!  
Egal was ich tun muss...egal wie es endet..

Ich werde mich nicht mehr von diesem Jungen verwirren lassen.

TBC

Kurz aber das war auch eher nur eine Einführung in das nächste Kapitel ;-)


	8. A Dream that

Autor: shine21

Rating: General

**Dream 8**

**„A Dream that..."**

_Go now_

_Go the direction where you heard the voice_

_Everything you choose_

_that wind will cover it up_

**(© kaze no uta / Hunter X Hunter)**

Ja, diese Entscheidung war es, die Draco auch noch drei Jahre später dazu trieb sich noch mehr von Harry zu entfernen.

Eine Entscheidung unter vielen, denn eine war darunter, die seinen besten Freund mit einschloss. Blaise wurde zu einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens, unzertrennlich wirkten sie und wurden sogar als das Slytherin Duo bekannt, das niemals ohne den anderen zu sehen war.

Ja, Blaise war es letztendlich dem Draco das meiste Vertrauen schenkte, aber nicht mehr.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die sich dem Blonden nur schwer erschlossen, ließ er nur ungern Nähe zu. Selbst sein bester Freund, der sich ihm schon angenähert hatte, stieß er von sich...

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Obwohl er diesem Potterjungen nur Hass entgegengebrachte, sah dieser ihn noch aus diesen verdammten grünen Augen an, die einen fast zu verschlingen drohten...

Obwohl er ihn verprügelte...ihn triezte, ihm immer wieder Schmerzen zufügte, sei es verbal oder körperlich, hörte der Schwarzhaarige nicht auf ihn immer wieder anzusehen, als ob er Mitleid mit ihm hätte.

Draco hasste es, wenn man ihm gegenüber Mitleid zeigte...ihn bemitleidete.

Doch fast das Schlimmste war es, als dieser Potter dann auch noch nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde. Wäre dieser nur in seinem Loch geblieben bei den Hufflepuffs...und dann gab es da ja auch noch diesen vermaledeiten Diggory. Immer kam dieser ihm in die Quere, wenn er gerade dabei war sich an der kleinen Pestbeule auszulassen.

Gut, so schlimm stand es nicht zwischen ihm und Potter aber fast so schlimm, denn immer, wenn Draco diesem zu nahe kam spürte er etwas, das er tief in sich verdrängt hatte...ein Gefühl, das ihm nicht einmal mehr bekannt zu sein schien.

Wie auch immer...

Irgendwann wäre Potter fällig und das würde vielleicht schneller sein als dieser dachte...

OooooOooooo

Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere. Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch diesmal dauerte es nicht lang und die wohltuende Schwärze legte sich wie ein Schleier über ihn.

Doch genauso schnell wie die Schwärze kam schien Draco auch wieder aufzuwachen, aber er befand sich nicht in seinem Bett, sondern in einer neutralen Umgebung.

„Folge meiner Stimme und komme an einen Ort, den du tief in dein Herz verschlossen hast.."

Wo war er gerade?

Alles drohte zu verschwimmen...

Aber eines wurde immer deutlicher.

Diese Stimme, die ihn versuchte zu leiten...ihn an einen bestimmten Ort führte, also lief Draco einfach weiter, folgte dieser Stimme, die immer leiser wurde und letztendlich...

... klarte sich seine Umgebung und Draco stand auf einer großen Wiese, alles war voller Blumen und sogar das Rauschen eines Baches hörte man Rauschen.

Aber ganz besonders fiel ihm dieser große Baum auf, eine Eiche wie es schien. Sie war riesig und zeugte von einer Standfestigkeit, von der jemand wie Draco nur träumen konnte.

_--- Gehe auf ihn zu...hörst du dein Schicksal, wie es dich zu sich ruft?---_

Schon wieder diese helle und klare Stimme. Es schien als gehörte sie einer jungen Frau und sie sang es mehr als zu sprechen...ein Lied nur für ihn gesungen. Aber nicht nur für ihn, denn in der Ferne sah er jemanden sitzen. Einen kleinen Jungen...

_---Bleibe bei ihm und gib ihm den Schutz, den er sucht...den du suchst und irgendwann wirst du ihn wieder finden...denjenigen, den du in deinen Träumen verloren aber in dein Herz verschlossen hast---_

Was sollten diese Worte nur bedeuten? Wen hatte er in sein Herz verschlossen? Wer war es, den er suchte...und warum sollte er überhaupt jemanden suchen?

Doch Draco wurde von einer leisen Kinderstimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Was machst du hier? Geh weg, ich warte auf jemanden ganz besonderen."

Auf jemanden ganz besonderen? Auf wen? Unnachgiebig kam Draco immer näher und blieb vor dem Jungen stehen. Er war etwa zehn Jahre alt, vielleicht auch jünger... einschätzen konnte man es schwer, denn nach den grünen Augen zu urteilen, die ihn fest aber auch ängstlich ansahen könnte man glauben, die Last einer ganzen Welt läge auf den Schultern dieses Kindes...

Warum kam ihm dieser Junge so bekannt vor?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bin ich hier um mit dir auf diesen besonderen Menschen zu warten?"

Der Kleine schüttelte erst heftig den Kopf und stand auf. Sein Körper war übersäht von blauen Flecken, die Augen schienen schon gerötet und wund. Weinte der Kleine zu viel? Schlief er zu wenig?  
Warum machte er sich eigentlich solche Gedanken um einen Fremden?

Doch es waren nicht diese Dinge, welche Draco stutzen ließen. Es waren die vielen Verbände um den kleinen und zierlichen Körper...es waren einfach viel zu viel.

„Warum solltest du mit mir warten? Ich warte schon so lange...Dray wird kommen und außer ihn brauche ich niemanden. Nur er schafft es mich zum Lachen zu bringen, nur durch ihn weiß ich wie es ist nicht einsam sein zu müssen...nur durch ihn spüre ich die Schmerzen nicht und nur durch ihn weiß ich was es heißt glücklich zu sein und einen Freund zu haben."

OoooOoooo

Einen Moment. Nun starrten Dracos Augen den Jungen vor sich fassungslos an. Dray?  
Es war sein Spitzname...aber Blaise gab ihm den doch...woher kennt der Kleine ihn?  
Aber vielleicht meinte er ja nicht ihn, vielleicht dachte dieser an eine andere Person.

Dennoch musste das Alles hier einen Grund haben...warum er hier war, warum diese Frau ihn hierhin geführt hatte.

Draco kniete sich vor den Kleineren und war dennoch größer. Tief sah der Blonde dem Kleinen in dessen grüne Augen, strich durch dessen Haare.

„Wer bist du? Wie lautet dein Name?"

Der Angesprochene versuchte einen Schritt zurückzugehen und löste sich von dem Älteren.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht...na ja, noch nicht. Aber, wenn du wirklich mit mir warten willst, dann machen wir das! Ich bin ja nicht so", nun kam wieder dieses kindliche und der Kleinere lächelte.

„Ach so...nenn mich einfach Jay...das hat Dray auch immer gemacht. Aber nur solange bis er wieder da ist, denn eigentlich darf nur er mich so nennen."

Den Kopf schief legend sah Draco dem Kleinen nach und stand wieder auf, sah plötzlich, dass Jay seine Hand in seiner eigenen, viel kleineren, umschloss.

„Weißt du? Dray ist bestimmt sauer und wütend auf mich...", flüsterte Jay leise und senkte traurig den Blick als sie beide weiterliefen.

„Warum denn? Wenn ihr euch einander so wichtig seid...dann kommt er wieder und wird dir nicht böse sein. Ganz sicher."

„Meinst du? Aber ich bin nicht gekommen...all die Jahre, es sind nun schon drei...meine Verwandten haben es mir einfach verboten und nicht einmal Nachts konnte ich zu ihm. Jetzt...na ja, jetzt ist er nicht da. Bestimmt will er mich nicht mehr sehen."

Seufzend aber lächelnd löste sich Draco von dem Kleineren, nur um sich wieder hinzuknien um auf Augenhöhe zu sein und dessen Hand zu umfassen. Eine Hand von dem Blonden reichte aus um die des Jungen zu umschließen.

„Du vertraust ihm doch, oder? Er ist dein Ein und Alles...dein bester Freund?", Jay nickte nur und wischte sich mit seiner freien Hand über die Augen.

„Dann musst du hier warten und fest daran glauben, dass er wieder zu dir kommt, ja? Und bis dahin...na ja, da kann ich doch sein Ersatz sein, wenn du willst. Du darfst mich auch Dray nennen...so nennt mich auch mein bester Freund..."

Große grüne Augen sahen den Älteren teils verwirrt und auch glücklich an.

"Das darf ich wirklich? Du bleibst bis Dray wieder da ist?", als nur ein Nicken und freundliches Lächeln zurückkam, freute sich Jay so sehr, dass er den Größeren umarmte.

„Danke...vielen Dank. Endlich bin ich nicht mehr alleine."

„Nicht nur du...", flüsterte Draco leise und drückte den Kleineren an sich.

Er wusste nicht warum. Er wusste nicht, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte... aber er wusste eines.  
Dieser Junge war ihm sehr ähnlich und der Kleine hatte es als einziger geschafft ihn aus seinem Malfoy Leben zu holen und hierher zu führen.

Normalerweise glaubte Draco nicht an das Schicksal.  
Er glaubte auch nicht an Träume, oder an Freundschaften...auch nicht an die Liebe.

Doch das hier...

Vielleicht war es eine Art Neubeginn.  
So unbekümmert wie dieser Junge...  
Er wusste es...  
So unbekümmert war er früher auch.  
Nur das Warum...daran erinnerte er sich nicht.  
Aber das brauchte er auch nicht.

Denn diesen Traum und alle, die folgen würden...  
...er teilte sie mit diesem Jungen und mit dem Finden von dessen Freund könnte er auch seine eigenen Fragen beantworten.

Das spürte Dray so tief in sich, dass es fast schmerzte.

TBC


	9. Connect

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer ;-)

Rating: General

INFO: Harry trifft Draco in seinem Traum und Cedric tut etwas, dass er schon lange tun wollte ;-)

* * *

**Dreams 9 **

„**...connect"**

_Do you remember? The time when our eyes first met?_

_Do you remember? The time when our hands first touched?_

_That was the very first time I set out on the journey of love._

_I love you so._

(© Do you remember love / Macross)

* * *

Auch für Harry brach sein viertes Jahr auf Hogwarts an. In der Zwischenzeit schickte ihn Dumbledore nach Hogwarts...zu Ron und Hermine. Das goldene Gryffindor Trio.

Dennoch war Cedric ein ständiger Begleiter für den Schwarzhaarigen, überall wo man Harry vorfand, sah man kurze Zeit später auch Cedric.

Sie wurden gute Freunde, vielleicht auch mehr als das...jedenfalls stand das schon für Cedric fest. Der siebzehnjährige Junge war sich dessen schon bewusst als Harry dreizehn wurde. In der Zeit, als sich auch der Gryffindor zu verändern schien.

Obwohl alles nur schlimmer wurde, durch Veränderungen akzeptierte Cedric sie und versuchte sich so wenig wie nur möglich anmerken zu lassen. Außerdem schien Harry eher an einem gewissen Slytherin interessiert zu sein als jemand, den er nur als besten Freund ansah. Wie konnte Harry nur so masochistisch veranlagt sein? Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy! Das war ein Selbstmordversuch.

Dennoch hielt er ihn nicht zurück, auch nicht als er die traurigen Augen des Jüngeren sah als Draco Malfoy mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini an diesem vorbei liefen, ihn triezten, zur Seite schubsten oder beide sich angifteten. Was war nur zwischen ihnen, dass Harry so viel Schmerz in Kauf nahm?

Also, nahm Cedric sich einfach vor den anderen so gut es nur ging aufzumuntern. Genauso wie es seine beiden Freunde auch taten. Hermine, die durch ihre klare Sichtweise immer für den gewissen Realitätssinn sorgte und Ron, der diesen Realitätssinn oft brauchte und immer die merkwürdigsten Dinge tat... sie passten gut zu Harry und sorgten für einen gewissen Ausgleich. Die kleine Katze wirkte zwar etwas merkwürdig aber auch sie versprühte einen gewisse Ruhe...und auch Freude.

Das war die Welt um Harry wie Cedric sie sah und auch jetzt in seinem letzten Schuljahr, nahm er sich vor so einiges klarzustellen...nichts offen zu lassen.

Wenn er nur wüsste wie schnell dies geschehen würde...

* * *

Es war der dreizehnte September. Ein normaler Tag. Der Unterricht neigte sich dem Ende zu, Harry schloss mit seinen beiden Freunden zu Cedric auf, der schon im Gang zur großen Halle auf sie wartete.

Blizzard befand sich auf Hermines Armen und schnurrte wohlig.

Obwohl sich die junge Katze nicht mit dem Mädchen verständigen konnte, schienen sie sich auch ohne Worte zu verstehen...

Und doch war Harry ihr Herr, das sagte sie immer, wenn dieser sie darauf ansprach, ob sie nicht lieber Hermine Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Immerhin wäre diese dann nicht so alleine.

#Nein, du bist mein Herr...ich gehöre nur dir. Auch, wenn ich sie nett finde, so verfolgt auch meine Wahl des Herren ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel.#

/Manchmal würde ich schon wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat-../

Bevor Harry den anderen beiden in die große Halle folgen konnte, zog Cedric ihn zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas in dessen Ohr, ehe auch er in der Halle verschwand.

„Komm nachher bitte nach draußen zum See, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, ja?",

Was der Ältere wohl zu bereden hatte?

Nun, es würde sich nachher sicher aufklären, also folgte er Cedric in die Halle und setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors.

Sein Blick wanderte während dem Essen immer wieder zu einer ganz besonderen Person, an einem etwas weiter entfernten Tisch. Sie unterhielt sich, lächelte und plötzlich schien es ihm so als sich ihre Blicke trafen, dass dieses Lächeln für ihn bestimmt sei. Doch als sich die Augen des Blonden wieder verengten, wandte sich Harry ab. Es war ein Wunschtraum...

Genau so ein Traum, wie jener, der ihn erst mit Draco zusammenbrachte und diesen dann wieder von ihm genommen hatte.

Als das Essen vorbei war und sich einige entfernten beugte sich Ron verschwörerisch vor und packte eine Karte heraus. Es war eine Karte von Hogwarts.

„Fred & George haben mir diese Karte gegeben. Sie soll irgendwelche wichtigen Punkte markieren. Na ja, Schätze und so etwas halt...ich dachte mir, dass wir mal schauen können. Im Wald sind einige Stellen markiert."

„Schätze? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es dort Schätze gibt, Ron.", ungläubig sah Harry auf die Karte und dennoch verursachte diese Vorstellung in ihm eine merkwürdige Spannung. Was wäre, wenn es dort wirklich etwas gäbe? Etwas zog ihn regelrecht zum verbotenen Wald und jetzt hätte er endlich einen Grund ihn zu betreten.

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und beide Jungen wussten was sie zu sagen hatte, deswegen blieb sie still und seufzte nur.

„Okay, ihr macht eh was ihr wollt, also begleite ich euch. Nicht, dass noch was passiert... ihr seid einfach zu unvorsichtig~"

Ron, der eigentlich auch etwas sagen wollte, sah erst Hermine und dann Harry an. Beide Jungen finden in dem Augenblick als sich ihre Blicke trafen an zu lachen und nickten.

"Dann steht's fest. Morgen Abend geht's in den verbotenen Wald."

* * *

Der Mond stand schon am Himmel.

War es wirklich so spät, oder kam es ihm nur so vor?

Harry wartete am See auf Cedric, schmiss abwechselnd ein paar Steine hinein und setzte sich dann an dessen Ufer.

Was wollte Cedric nur mit ihm besprechen? Was wäre so wichtig, dass man sich ausgerechnet alleine treffen musste...Ron hatte schon so merkwürdig geschaut als er alleine losgegangen war...Hermine jedoch, stellte nicht einmal mehr Fragen.

Irgendwie wurde das alles viel zu seltsam.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen Windhauch und drehte sich um, sah zu Cedric hoch, der endlich gekommen war. Doch ehe er aufstehen konnte, kniete sich der Blonde zu Harry und sah diesem in dessen wunderschönen hellen grünen Augen, in denen man dachte die Welt sehen zu können.

„I..ich hab dir was zu sagen, Harry. Aber zuerst will ich, dass du mir einfach zuhörst...nichts sagst und erst, wenn ich fertig bin...dann kannst du tun was du willst, okay?"

Das Nicken des Jüngeren gab Cedric den so genannten Startschuss. Wie oft hatte er schon Liebesbriefe bekommen von irgendwelchen Mädchen, die ihn anhimmelten. Wie oft hatte er in deren Augen gesehen und ihre Anträge abgewiesen. Wie oft...

Und jetzt? Jetzt war er in derselben Lage wie diese Mädchen und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Alles um ihn herum schien an Bedeutung zu verlieren, nur Harry blieb...nur ihn sah er noch und das war auch gut so.

„Harry...ich hab mir so vieles vorgenommen. So viel wollte ich sagen und jetzt fallen mir keine dieser Worte ein. Daher lasse ich lieber Taten sprechen und wenn...wenn du mich dann hasst, dann...", doch es kam nichts mehr aus ihm heraus. Der Drang wurde einfach zu stark.

Cedric beugte sich vor und sah Harry noch kurz in dessen Augen, es dauerte vielleicht einige Sekunden bis ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick...ein viel zu kurzer und dennoch verfehlte er dessen Wirkung nicht.

Aus großen verwirrten Augen sah Harry den Älteren an, der immer noch vor ihm kniete, ihn fast hilflos und erwartungsvoll ansah.

Was war das? Ein Kuss?

Ein Kuss von einer Person, der man vertraute, die man mochte...

Aber küsste man nicht nur Menschen, die man liebte?

Gab es für ihn denn überhaupt solch eine Person?

Auch, wenn Harry sich diese Frage immer wieder stellte. So kam er immer wieder zu demselben Resultat...die Antwort war dieselbe.

Draco.

Sein Freund...wenn er für jemanden jemals Liebe empfinden könnte, dann für ihn. Aber was war mit Cedric? War dieses tiefe Gefühl der Freundschaft nicht auch mit Liebe gleichzusetzen? Konnte man da nicht eine Ausnahme machen? Er war alleine...Cedric war alleine und zeigte ihm genau in diesem Moment was er empfand.

Nein, er würde Draco niemals aufgeben aber...

„Cedric...ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir und mir dadurch nur etwas vormache"

Harry sah Cedric nur kurz an, genauso kurz wie ihr Kuss andauerte und beugte sich dann vor, legte seine Hand an die Wange des Älteren, lächelte.

„Selbst, wenn es nur ein kurzer Augenblick ist und dieses Gefühl in dir keine Liebe...ich wäre für diesen Augenblick dankbar."

Das reichte dem Jüngeren aus. Noch während Cedric sprach lagen Harrys Lippen auf den des Größeren, küssten diesen zaghaft aber dennoch entschlossen.

Nicht nur Draco würde Entscheidungen treffen...auch er tat es, Cedric...alle hier auf Hogwarts und das hier, dieser Kuss läutete Harrys Entscheidung ein.

Selbst, wenn das nur eine Illusion sein sollte, wenn es bald endete.

Sie wären wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit nicht allein.

* * *

Es war wieder ein Traum. Ja, es war ziemlich lange her aber er wusste es...er konnte es spüren.

Eben lag Harry noch neben Cedric und im nächsten Moment befand er sich hier, in einer gewohnten Umgebung, die er seit Jahren nicht wieder gesehen hatte.

Eine Blumenwiese...

Das Rauschen des Baches...

Ein wolkenklarer Himmel...

All das war noch gleich.

Sogar diese glockenklare Stimme jener Frau, die ihn zum ersten Mal hierher geführt, mit Draco zusammengebracht hatte.

_'Folge deinem Gefühl...du wirst ihn wieder sehen...'_

Ja, das würde er, dessen war sich Harry so sicher wie nie zuvor. Aber er war sich auch sicher, dass es dauern würde...sehr lange.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu der bekannten Eiche, dem Baum an dem Draco saß und er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, ihm seine Hand entgegenstreckte und somit etwas besiegelte.

Ihrer beider Schicksale.

Und genau an dieser Eiche saß ein zehnjähriger Junge. Vielleicht war er auch älter, aber das war Harry egal, denn er erkannte ihn...erkannte diesen blonden Jungen mit den ruhigen blauen Augen. Doch etwas an den Augen schien anders zu sein und als er näher kam sah Harry es. Sie wirkten kalt...enttäuscht...kraftlos.

Was hatte Draco nur durchgemacht?

Harry wusste nicht wieso er den anderen in solch einem Äußeren sah, ihm in dem Alter begegnete aber eines wusste er...

...das hier war so bestimmt. Beide hatten nicht die Gelegenheit einander zu sehen aber sie haben all die Jahre aufeinander gewartet bis Draco es wohl aufgegeben hatte.

Doch jetzt würde er ihn nicht mehr warten lassen.

Langsam kam Harry auf den Jüngeren zu, sah wie dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und sie erst öffnete als sich ein Schatten über ihn legte.

„Wer bist du?", spie Draco heraus und sah Harry emotionslos an.

„Ich bin jemand, der mit dir wartet..."

„Du willst mit mir warten? Das ich nicht lache...", er fing an zu lachen und stand auf.

„Ich werde nicht mehr warten, das ist eindeutig das letzte Mal...Harry...Jay, er hasst mich bestimmt. Sonst würde er kommen, egal was passiert, bis jetzt ist er immer gekommen...aber es sind schon drei Jahre her, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Auf die Worte des Kleineren brachte Harry zunächst nichts heraus. Es schmerzte ihn diese Worte von Draco zu hören aber es waren die Worte, welche er eigentlich von der erwachsenen Version hören wollte. So wüsste er wenigstens, dass sich dieser erinnerte.

„Er hasst dich nicht...niemals könnte Harry dich hassen. So lange musste er warten bis er wieder zu dir konnte und dann warst du nicht mehr da. Warte hier auf ihn...Harry wird kommen, das verspreche ich dir."

Dracos Blick wandelte sich. Es schien so, als würde er darin etwas Vertrauen sehen können. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Hoffnung, dass die Worte des Älteren wahr werden würden.

„Warum weißt du soviel über ihn? Warum denkst du, dass er wiederkommen wird? Wer bist du?", schrie Draco verzweifelt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat mich geschickt. Harry kann nicht kommen, Draco...er kann es nicht und will, dass du nicht alleine bist. Vertraue mir...so wie du ihm vertraust. Harry hat mir etwas erzählt. Das was du ihm gesagt hast. ‚Trotze ihnen' und er will, dass du es auch tust..."

„Er wird kommen?", was dann die einzige Erwiderung des Jüngeren, während er seine Hand an die Harrys legte.

„Ja, das wird er, irgendwann, du musst nur auf ihn warten, du darfst ihn nicht aufgeben, Dray...du darfst nicht an ihm zweifeln, okay?"

Draco nickte nur uns sah Harry aus seinen blauen Augen verwirrt an.

„Hm, du nennst mich Dray? Na ja, als Freund von Harry darfst du das, aber nur solange bis er wieder da ist, ja? Denn nur er darf mich so nennen."

Harry nickte und schloss Draco einfach in seine Arme, drückte den Kleineren an sich. Das war sein Traum, das war seine Chance alles richtig machen zu können mit dem Blonden.

Hatte das Auswirkungen auf den richtigen Draco Malfoy?

Würde sich dieser dadurch an ihn erinnern?

Darauf hatte Harry keine Antwort aber es würde ihm reichen hier bei ihm sein zu können...

Wieder einen Traum zu teilen.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, bis der, auf den du wartest endlich den Weg zu dir findet."

TBC


	10. Nur ein Traum

**Autor: Shine21**

**An alle, die noch mitlesen ;) Danke, auch dafür, dass ihr so geduldig wartet.  
**

**Kapitel 10**

**Nur ein Traum?**

_Only in dreams  
We see what it means.  
Reach out our hands.  
Hold onto his.  
But when we wake  
It's all been erased.  
And so it seems  
Only in dreams._

_(Only in Dreams, Weezer)_

* * *

„Ich bleibe bei dir, bis der, auf den du wartest endlich den Weg zu dir findet…."

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco auf und wischte sich über seine Stirn.

Was war das eben gewesen?

Dieser Traum…

Dieser Junge…

Diese Wort jedoch, sie waren so seltsam.

An wen erinnerte ihn nur diese Stimme? Warum fühlte er sich so wohl? Und verdammt nochmal warum sehnte er, ein Malfoy, sich nach einem Fremden?

Seufzend stand der Blonde auf, ging schnurstracks zu m Bad und war froh, dass er als einziger um diese Uhrzeit wach zu sein schien. Kaltes Wasser sorgte dafür, dass er endlich richtig wach wurde und lauwarmes trug seinen Teil dazu bei, dass er sich waschen konnte. So verschwitzt konnte er sich doch niemandem nähern und was war mit Potter? Nur frischgeduscht konnte man diesen so richtig fertig machen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich über die schmalen Lippen als Draco daran dachte…

Doch seine Freude darüber wurde schnell von etwas anderem getrübt. Von traurigen grünen Augen eines kleinen, wartenden Jungen. Warum kam dieser kleine Junge in seinen Kopf, wenn er an Potter dachte?

Verdammt warum war alles auf einmal so merkwürdig?

Fertig geduscht kam Draco aus dem Bad und machte sich fertig.

Blaise war auch gerade am Aufstehen und sah seinen besten Freund leicht irritiert an.

Es ist noch nie passiert, seit er ihn kannte, dass der blonde Slytherin vor ihm wach war. Dieser Langschläfer… es schien eher so, als schliefe dieser extra so lange, weil er auf jemanden wartete. So kam es ihm jedenfalls vor.

Entgegen dieses, doch sehr irritierenden Momentes, machten sich die beiden Slytherins auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Wie immer, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit, kam ihnen das goldene Gryffindortrio auf halben Weg entgegen. Eigentlich wartete Blaise nur darauf, dass Draco einen seiner bissigen Sprüche auf Potter loslassen würde aber nichts. Eine, fast unheimliche, Stille machte sich breit und an den Gesichtern von Potters Freunden konnte er sehen, dass es ihnen genauso unheimlich war. Die Katze, welche von Hermine getragen wurde, sah Draco nur kurz aus ihren stechend blauen Augen an und es schien so, als ob sie ihn für irgendetwas verurteilte was dieser noch gar nicht begangen hatte.

Gerade als Draco endlich etwas sagen wollte, kam Diggory um die Ecke, direkt auf Gryffindors Goldjungen zu und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter, grüßte dessen Freunde.

Was fiel diesem Ravenclaw Schönling eigentlich ein?

Dracos blasses Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut, jedenfalls, dachte er, dass es Wut war, welche diesen Zorn in ihn auslöste und seine Hände ballten sich fast von selbst zu zwei Fäusten, die jeden Moment hätten ausschlagen können.

Aber nein, ein Malfoy wahrte sein Gesicht und zeigte niemals Emotionen!

Niemals würde er sich vor Potter die Blöße geben…

Niemals…

So ging jeder, für diesen einen Augenblick, getrennte Wege.

Draco beruhigte sich wieder und schaffte es zu seiner alten Form zurück.

Der Tag nahm seinen, zum Glück, gewohnten Lauf und alles schien perfekt.

* * *

„Draci~ Weißt du, dass wir morgen einen neuen Lehrer für VgdK kriegen? Er soll heute schon ankommen~ Ich bin jaa schon so gespannt auf ihn.", erzählte Pansy, die aber nicht sonderlich viel Beachtung von Draco geschenkt bekam.

Denn dieser sah gerade zu dem altbekannten Trio aus Gryffindor und konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Potter lassen. Etwas an ihm faszinierte ihn.

Faszinierte ihn?  
Was war nur los?  
Eigentlich würde er sich selbst dafür einen Crucio an den Hals jagen!

Aber etwas schien sich in ihm seit dem Traum verändert zu haben?  
Was denn?

Was hat sich verändert?

Völlig entnervt davon legte Draco seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen, wollte an nichts mehr denken. An gar nichts!

Dieser Wahrsageunterricht war eh völlig für die Katz.

Jeden Moment kam wieder eines von Prof. Trellawaneys Todesurteilen für Harry, dann kippte sie um und der Unterricht war vorbei. So endete der Schultag immer, wenn Wahrsagen den letzten Unterricht des Tages bildete.

Aber dieses Mal schien es doch anders zu sein. Alle im Raum wurden auf einmal ruhig, so dass es Draco veranlasste eines seiner Augen zu öffnete und kurz nach vorne zu schielen.

Alles in dem Raum wirkte plötzlich dunkler und die ältere Frau schien in eine Art Trance zu verfallen, was nichts neues war, aber dieses Mal machte es ihm etwas Angst. Es war anders.

Auch Potter schien das zu spüren…

Diese Todesvorhersage war gar nicht so abwegig.

Er erinnerte sich nicht an alles was sie sagte, dafür hatte Draco einfach zu spät zugehört. Aber das letzte war noch allgegenwärtig.

Halte dich fern von Drachen… der Wald wird dein Untergang sein. Die Dunkelheit wird kommen… dein Tod wird hinter schönen Augen lauern

Wie immer sprach Prof. Trellawney bruchstückartig. Nichts ergab wirklich Sinn aber jeder spürte diesen Druck in ihren Worten. Als sie fertig war endete es wirklich wie immer. Sie fiel hin und blieb ohnmächtig liegen. An der Blässe von Potters Gesicht konnte Draco sehen, dass auch ihn diese Worte nicht kalt gelassen hatten.

Aber noch etwas sah Draco in diesen grünen eindringlichen Augen…

Etwas, dass ihm bekannt vorkam, woran er sich aber nicht erinnern konnte.

Kurz besprach Potter etwas mit seinen Freunden. Granger schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein und das Wiesel zuckte nur resignierend die Schulter. Was hatte dieses Pack jetzt wieder vor?

Hörte Potter denn nie zu, wenn es um sein Leben ging?  
Einen Moment.

Machte er sich da eben wirklich Sorgen um den Kerl?

Potter war es, der kurz alleine zurückblieb und sich um die, auf dem Boden liegende, Professorin kümmerte. Draco schickte seine Freunde vor und wartete an der Tür um den Schwarzhaarigen abzufangen. Als dieser rauskam, packte er ihn am Arm und stieß ihn unsanft an die Wand.

„Na, Potter~ Du hast dein Todesurteil doch gerade gehört, nicht wahr? Schade, dass ich es nicht bin~ Wirklich Schade.", grinsend sah er ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an und erstarrte. Dieser vermaledeite Potter lächelte doch tatsächlich!

Der Kleinere beugte sich vor und strich ihm über die Wange, hauchzart und löste sich dann aus seinem Griff. Es war nicht viel was er ihm sagte, aber etwas Seltsames ging in ihm vor als er die Worte verarbeitete.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod~"

Wie konnte man keine Angst vor dem Tod haben?  
Aber das waren nicht die Worte, die ihn ihm etwas zerbrachen.

Eine unsichtbare Wand, eine schützende Mauer, die sich Draco in all den Jahren aufgebaut hatte.

„Denn ich werde nicht eher sterben bis ich die Person wiedertreffe auf die ich warte. Weißt du denn nicht mehr, Draco?", die letzten Worte kamen nur flüsternd aber sie ließen den Blonden fast aufschreien und seinen Arm ausstrecken. Fast hätte Draco den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich aufgehalten weiterzugehen, denn er wusste wohin dieser gehen wollte. Er wusste es und hielt ihn trotzdem nicht auf und genau das war sein Fehler.

Ein Fehler, der ihn, ohne es lenken zu können, für einen kurzen Moment die Realität sehen ließ.

„Ich bleibe bei dir, bis der, auf den du wartest endlich den Weg zu dir findet…."

/Was hat das nur zu bedeuten?/

**TBC**

Das war Dracos Sicht. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt das Ganze ausführlicher aus Harrys Sicht und das Erlebnis im verbotenen Wald.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Ja, es hat lange gedauert aber hier kommt in diesem Jahr alles Schlechte was kommen kann und es hat mich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen. EHEC hat sich in meinem Freundeskreis breitgemacht und vieles andere auch ._. Ich versuche wieder zu schreiben, kann aber nicht sagen wie lange es dauert. Das Kapitel ist schon fast fertig und wird nächste Woche gepostet.


	11. Don't sleep alone

Autor: shine21

Beta: Wer will, kann sich gerne melden.

An alle Leser: Danke, dass ihr so geduldig seid und die Geschichte weiterverfolgt. Beenden werde ich sie auf jeden Fall :)

**Kapitel 11**

**Don't sleep alone**

_To what extent have I hurt people?  
Tonight I wonder if I can be kind?  
Goodbye to that sad smiling face  
I wonder if tonight I'll sleep alone?_

(Buck-Tick 'Jupiter')

Dieser Morgen war anders.

Harry wachte vor allen anderen auf, verließ den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und ging nach draußen, sah hoch in den dunklen Himmel, wie dieser langsam immer heller wurde.

Immer, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, oder viel zu früh aufwachte ging Harry nach draußen, setzte sich hin und schaute einfach hoch in den Himmel, versuchte sogar die Sterne zu zählen…

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er daran dachte.

Ja, Sterne zu zählen war fast genauso zwecklos wie daran zu glauben, dass Draco sich irgendwann an ihre gemeinsame Zeit erinnerte.

Seufzend strich sich der Schwarzhaarige eine widerspenstige Strähne hinter sein Ohr und lief wieder rein, da die ersten Schüler Hogwarts wach wurden.

Kurz sah er zum Wald und kniff die Augen zu, da ihm ein heftiger Kopfschmerz einige Probleme machte nach vorn zu sehen.

_~Harry…~_

Irgendwer, oder irgendetwas hatte ihn gerade gerufen. Aus dem verbotenen Wald!

Schluckend ging Harry weiter und beschloss das Geschehene fürs Erste zu ignorieren. Wer wusste jedoch für wie lange er es ignorieren konnte.

Blizzard kam auf ihn zu als er gerade vor der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand, das Passwort sagte und die Tür sich öffnete.

Lächelnd hob Harry die kleine weiße Katze hoch, kraulte sie am Nacken und versicherte ihr, wie immer, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung war.

Es stimmte wirklich, dass Tiere zu spüren schienen, wenn es einem schlecht ging, oder wenn eine Veränderung auf jemanden zukam.

_*Hm~ Du musst aufpassen. Es wird bald etwas passieren. Du solltest nicht immer alleine raus, Harry*_, schnurrte Blizzard und schmuste sich an die Brust ihres Herrn.

Als jedoch Hermine die Treppe runterkam und Harry begrüßte sprang Blizzard wieder runter, lief auf das Mädchen zu und schmiegte sich an ihr Bein. Diese Aufforderung sie hochzuheben kam Hermine natürlich nach und grinste leicht.

Harry war ohne Widerspruch der Herr von Blizzard, sie würde alles für ihn tun aber Hermine schien ihr Lieblingsanlaufpunkt zu sein.

Ehe Hermine etwas sagen konnte kam Ron die Treppe herunter gestolpert, seine Haare wild abstehend und sein Umhang saß irgendwie…schief. Außerdem hatte er nur einen Strumpf an und humpelte merkwürdig.

„Verdammt, das Bad ist voll und ich find meinen anderen Strumpf nicht mehr. Dazu kommt, dass mein Zauberstab schon wieder nen Riss hat. Harry…", hilfesuchend wandte sich Ron an Harry und deutete auf sein nackten Fuß, die Haare und den Umhang.

Harry sah Hermine fast im gleichen Moment an als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Ron, du bist unverbesserlich. Lass mich das machen.", Hermine gab Blizzard kurz an Harry und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus.

Schnell stand Ron in voller Montur vor ihnen, die Haare gekämmt, mit zwei Strümpfen und in seinen Schuhen.

„So, alles erledigt und wegen deinem Zauberstab solltest du wirklich mal in die Winkelgasse, Ron. Sonst bist du noch eine Gefahr für die ganze Menschheit", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und nahm Blizzard wieder zu sich, die anerkennend nickte und sich dann ihre Pfote leckte.

Ja, dieser Rothaarige Junge war wirklich komisch.

Aber wenigstens hatte ihr Herr auch mal etwas zum Lachen. Er war immer so ernst…

Blizzard schloss die Augen und schlief an Hermines Brust gelehnt ein.

* * *

Natürlich trafen die Drei wie immer Draco Malfoy mit Anhang.

Eigentlich machte sich Harry schon bereit um irgendein unnötiges Kommentar von Dracos Seite zu ignorieren, da blieb der Blonde doch tatsächlich ruhig.

Leicht irritiert sah Harry den Slytherin an und an den Gesichtern seiner Freunde konnte er sehen, dass es ihnen fast genauso unheimlich vorkam wie ihm selbst.

Blizzard hingegen strafte den blonden Slytherin mit einem anklagenden Blick.

Wieso verursachte dieser Junge nur so viel Schmerz bei ihrem Herrn?

Merkte dieser denn gar nicht wie viel er ihm bedeutete?

Gerade als Draco den Mund aufmachen wollte kam Cedric und umarmte ihn, begrüßte die Gryffindors.

Schnell waren die Slytherins vergessen und sie liefen zur großen Halle.

Als Harry sich jedoch zu Draco umdrehte, erkannte er Wut in dessen Blick, sah wie dessen Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten.

War das etwa Eifersucht? Oder nur Wut darüber, dass Cedric ihn davon abgehalten hatte etwas zu sagen? Vielleicht erinnerte sich sein Freund ja doch noch irgendwann….

Sich darüber im Klaren werdend, dass es nichts Besonderes war wandte sich Harry wieder ab und ließ sich von Cedric in die große Halle ziehen.

* * *

Wahrsagen bei Professor Trellawney stellte sich immer als sehr lustig, oder nervtötend heraus.

Immer, wirklich jedes Mal, wenn sie bei ihr Unterricht hatten, kam sie zu Harry, sah diesen traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er würde sterben und sollte doch bitte vorsichtig sein.

Warum erzählte sie ihm denn nicht einmal was, was er nicht wusste?

Seufzend setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf seinen Platz. Ron befand sich neben sich und Hermine wie immer in der Mitte mit Blizzard auf dem Arm, die partout nicht runter wollte.

Harry hatte die gleiche Pose inne wie sein blonder Lieblingsslytherin.

Sein Kopf lag auf dem Tisch, die Augen waren zu und gerade als er einschlafen wollte kam Prof. Trellawney und fing ihre typische Leier an.

Doch dieses Mal schien etwas anders zu sein. Hermine stupste ihn an und als er den Kopf hob, die Augen öffnete, sah er was sie meinte.

Vor ihm stand wie immer Prof. Trellawney, doch dieses Mal wippte sie von einer Seite auf die andere, ihre Augäpfel waren so komisch zurückgerollt und sie blabberte komisches Zeug.

_Ein Schatz birgt Höhen und Tiefen. _

_Nicht aus Gold oder Silber._

_Halte dich fern von Drachen._

_Eine Stimme aus der Vergangenheit _

_Sie wird dich zu sich holen._

_Wähle deine Wünsche weise._

_Der Wald wird dein Untergang sein. _

_Die Dunkelheit wird kommen und…_

…_dein Tod wird hinter schönen Augen lauern_

Es war alles eigentlich nur wirres Zeug, weniger eine Prophezeiung, als eine wirre Aneinanderreihung von irgendwelchen Worten.

Doch aus irgendeinem ganz merkwürdigen Grund nahm Harry dieses Geblabber der Professorin ernst.

Dieses Mal ging es ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Er sah zu Draco und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Sofort als die Professorin zu Boden fiel und ohnmächtig liegen blieb lief Harry zu ihr und half ihr, schob sie zu ihrem Stuhl und lehnte sie daran, damit sie nicht wieder hinfiel.

Seine Freunde schickte er raus und richtete sich auf um ihnen zu folgen als er fertig war.

Plötzlich wurde er von Draco an die Wand gedrückt und für einen kurzen Moment überkam ihn der Wunsch den anderen zu umarmen, sich an ihn zu drücken.  
Doch so schnell dieser Wunsch gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er wieder.

Erst recht nachdem was Draco zu ihm sagte.

„Na, Potter~ Du hast dein Todesurteil doch gerade gehört, nicht wahr? Schade, dass ich es nicht bin~ Wirklich Schade."

Schade? Warum war Draco nur so begriffsstutzig? Warum verstand der Blonde nicht endlich, dass das zwischen ihnen kein Kampf war, sondern vielmehr eine Suche… das Finden von Erinnerungen.

Wenn Draco sich nur endlich erinnern würde!

Außerdem war die Zeit schon lange vorüber, in der er Angst hatte vor dem Tod. Früher als Kind hatte er Angst zu sterben, wenn sein Onkel, oder sein Cousin ihn windelweich geprügelt hatten. Irgendwann wollte er sogar sterben um dem Ganzen zu entkommen, doch irgendwann hatte er dann ein anderes Ziel. Etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Etwas, das ihn vor allem bewahren würde, denn er würde nicht eher sterben bis er Draco endlich gegenüberstehen und diesem sagen konnte warum er damals nicht mehr kommen konnte.

Warum er ihn alleine gelassen hatte.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod~"

Harry sprach leise, aber sicher und erwiderte Dracos Blick, lächelte sogar sanft.

„_Denn ich werde nicht eher sterben bis ich die Person wiedertreffe auf die ich warte._ Weißt du denn nicht mehr, Draco?"

Nun flüsterte er den Rest und sah wie Draco fast schon dessen Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hätte. Etwas in dem Blonden schien sich durch diese Worte zu verändern aber…

Natürlich ließ ein Malfoy diese Veränderung nicht zu. Noch nicht.

Kopfschüttelnd löste sich Harry von dem Größeren und ging an diesem vorbei. Auch das Letzte, das er sagte kam nur geflüstert. In der Hoffnung, dass Draco es doch noch hören und sich erinnern würde.

_ „__Ich bleibe bei dir, bis der, auf den du wartest endlich den Weg zu dir findet…."_

Blizzard wartete draußen auf ihn und sprang ihm sofort in die Arme, ließ sich kraulen.

_*Alles in Ordnung?*_

Nickend und lächelnd sah Harry Blizzard und seine Freunde an.

„Alles in bester Ordnung~ Lasst uns gehen. Ron, hast du die Karte von deinen Brüdern noch? Wie ich es schon gesagt habe…", er schaute noch einmal zurück zu Draco und lächelte, fast schon sanft.

„…wir gehen heute Nacht in den verbotenen Wald"

* * *

Hermine war fast außer sich als Harry den verbotenen Wald ansprach.

„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern besessen? Was soll das? Du hast doch gehört was Trellawney gesagt hat. Du kannst nicht in den Wald gehen"

„Beruhige dich wieder Hermine. Das war nur Spaß.", ein Blick zu Cedric und Ron sagte aber mehr als tausend Worte.

Für Harry stand fest, dass er in den Wald ging.

Ron hatte die Karte und Cedric war mit von der Partie! Blizzard würde bei Hermine bleiben und er könnte endlich herausfinden was diese seltsame Prophezeiung wirklich bedeutete.

Wer sollte ihm schon etwas antun wollen?

Klar, da gab es immer diese Andeutungen von einem gewissen Lord Voldemort, den er noch nie gesehen und von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.

Sirius wollte es ihm erzählen aber immer, wenn es dazu kam wurde der Ältere traurig und senkte den Blick, schüttelte den Kopf.

* * *

Am Abend schlichen sich Harry, Ron und Cedric aus dem Schloss und liefen direkt zum Eingang des verbotenen Waldes.

Irgendetwas wartete dort im Wald auf ihn und Harry war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er die anderen beiden wirklich mit reinziehen sollte.

Etwas würde passieren, etwas, das mit sehr großem Schmerz zusammenhängen würde.

„Komm, gehen wir. Es wird nichts passieren…", kam es zuversichtlich von Cedric, der Harrys Hand umfasste und mit ihm zusammen den Wald betrat. Ron folgte ihnen argwöhnisch und schaute sich immer wieder um.

Dieser Wald war ihm noch nie geheuer gewesen.

Harry nickte nur und lief weiter bis es plötzlich stockdunkel wurde. Ein dichter Nebel kam auf und sie sahen gar nichts mehr, nicht einmal die eigene Hand vor Augen.

Cedric drückte Harrys Hand und zog ihn an sich.

„Ron?!", rief Harry und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Als es etwas heller war, der Nebel aber nicht verschwand sahen sie die Konturen des Rothaarigen, der einfach nur da stand, sich nicht bewegte.

Irgendetwas war passiert!

Auf einmal erschienen aus dem Nebel Gestalten. Sie kamen auf die beiden Jungen zu und schienen zu schweben.

Sie hatten schwarze Augen, ihre Gesichter konnte man nicht erkennen und sie trugen eine graue Kutte.

Die Gestalten bewegten sich schwebend vorwärts und direkt auf Harry zu.

_*SoMNiaE…*_

Ihre Stimmen waren merkwürdig verzerrt und fast schon unheimlich.

Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und auch Cedric sah man deutlich an, dass er Angst hatte. Allerdings riss sich der Ältere zusammen um Harry zu beschützen.

Genau deswegen stellte er sich auch vor den Schwarzhaarigen als die Gestalten näher kamen.

_*Du bISt hiER iN UnSerEm TRauM, MeNSCh."_

Die größte der Gestalten hob die Hand und Cedric spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihn auf die Knie zwang.

Harry beugte sich zu ihm und sah die Wesen an.

„Wer seid ihr?! Was wollt ihr von uns?!"

Harry konnte nicht ausmachen, ob auch nur eine einzige Regung von den Wesen zurückkam, ob sie lachten, oder andere Emotionen zurückkamen, die eine, welche schon vorher gesprochen hatte kam auf ihn zu und sah auf ihn herab.

_*DU NaRR bISt unSEreR StiMMe geFOLgt, wEiL dU weißT, wOHin du GEHörsT. WiR wolLEN daS waS uns GEHörT*_

Sie wollten das, was ihnen gehörte? Aber was? Er hatte nichts bei sich.

Er hatte sich also von ihnen in den Wald gelockt und seine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht…

Wie dumm konnte man nur sein?!

Gerade als das Wesen Harry berühren wollte hörte man ein lautes Grollen, der Boden erbebte und der Nebel schien zu verschwinden.

Fast hörte es sich an wie gewaltige Flügelschläge, wie die eines Drachen. Er hatte schon einmal welche gesehen aber nur aus der Ferne. Er hätte schwören könnten, dass es die Flügelschläge eines ausgewachsenen Drachens gewesen waren.

Seine Ahnung sollte sich bewahrheiten. Es dauerte nicht lange da tauchte hinter den Wesen ein weißer Drache auf mit bläulich schimmernden Schuppen.

Er war riesig und hatte dunkelrote Augen.

Dessen Nüstern bewegten sich und Sekunden später spie das Ungetüm Feuer und die Wesen verschwanden.

War das der Drache aus Trellawneys Vision? Der ihm gefährlich werden konnte?

Harry stellte sich vor Cedric und breitete beschützend die Arme aus.

„Ich weiß nicht was los ist aber ich gebe nicht kampflos auf!"

Plötzlich lachte der Drache und schnaubte, insofern man es überhaupt als Lachen bezeichnen konnte aber es hatte ihn schon erheitert was der kleine Mensch von sich gab.

_*Junger Herr, ihr seid mutig aber auch nachlässig. Ihr hättet nicht hierher kommen dürfen. Passt das nächste Mal auf und nun…*_

Verwundert darüber, dass nun auch ein Drache mit ihm sprach spürte Harry mit einem Mal ein Stechen in der Seite und zuckte zusammen.

„Aua…was ist denn jetzt los?"

_*Ihr solltet aufwachen, junger Herr~ Euer Freund ist es bereits*_

Harry sah zu Cedric, der bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag und langsam zu verschwinden schien. Als er zu dem Platz sah wo sich zuvor Ron befunden hatte sah er ihn dort nicht mehr.

Als das Ziehen und Stechen stärker wurde schloss Harry die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete befand er sich im verbotenen Wald und Sense saß auf seiner Brust und wollte gerade wieder dazu ansetzen seinen Herrn zu piksen.

„Stopp, Sense! Ich bin ja schon wach!"

Der Adler sah auf und flog wieder hoch.

Cedric befand sich neben ihm kniend und Ron war fast außer sich.

„Bei Merlin, ihr war auf einmal umgekippt und völlig regungslos. Dann kamen auf einmal ganz üble Gestalten und es schien so, als ob sie mit irgendwem geredet hätten. Als sie auf euch zukamen erschien plötzlich dieser Vogel und kurz danach verschwanden sie wieder. Harry, du bist erst aufgewacht als der Vogel auf dir herum gepickt hat."

Sense wollte gerade dazu ansetzen und auf Rons Kopf fliegen um darauf *herum zu picken* als Harry grinsend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sense ist ein Adler und er nimmt es dir jetzt wohl ziemlich übel, dass du ihn einfach so als Vogel bezeichnest. Komm, Sense…beruhig dich wieder. Er meint es nicht so."

Statt auf Rons rotem Schopf landete Sense neben Harry und schaute diesen aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

_*Ihr dürft nie wieder ohne Schutz in den Wald, junger Herr! Ohne Dunes und meine Hilfe wärt ihr in diesem Traum verloren gewesen. Niemand hätte Euch dort heraus holen können.*_

Seufzend nickte Harry und stand auf, ließ sich von Cedric helfen.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es war dumm von mir. Ich mache es nie wieder. Aber eine Frage habe ich…"

Cedric und Ron wunderten sich, mit wem Harry sprach aber sie sagten nichts. Im Moment.

„Dieser Drache. Er hieß, Dune? Ist er ein Freund, oder Feind? Warum hat er mir geholfen? Und was war eben passiert? Was waren das für Wesen? Sie haben etwas gesagt… Somniae, oder so ähnlich."

Sense flog wieder hoch und landete auf einem Ast.

_*Er ist ein Freund und er ist wie ich. Er sucht sich seinen Herrn, nicht umgekehrt. Ihr werdet ihn noch früh genug wiedersehen und mehr solltet Ihr nicht wissen, junger Herr. Noch nicht. Es ist viel zu früh. Passt auf Euch auf und gebt Acht was Ihr Euch wünscht und wovon Ihr träumt. Träume sind gefährlicher als Ihr denkt.*_

Mit diesem Worten verschwand Sense und ließ die Drei alleine.

„Bevor ihr beide fragt, ich hab mit Sense gesprochen und ja, ich versteh Tiere, warum auch immer~ Macht euch keinen Kopf. Gehen wir wieder."

Harry wollte gehen, da wandte sich Cedric an ihn und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Was ist gerade passiert, Harry? Was hat das mit dem Gerede über Träume zu tun?"

„Es tut mir leid, Cedric aber ich weiß im Moment auch nicht mehr als du. Ich weiß nicht warum diese Wesen uns angegriffen haben, warum wir woanders waren und… ach, ich weiß gar nichts und das nervt mich wahrscheinlich mehr als euch. Gehen wir wieder, okay? Ich bin müde und…das war alles viel zu viel auf einmal. Wir sollten auch gehen bevor Hermine bemerkt, dass wir draußen waren. Kein Wort darüber zu Hermine, okay? Sie macht sich nur unnötige Sorgen."

Allerdings war es Hermine, welche die Jungs am Eingang des verbotenen Waldes empfing und jeder einzelne bekam eine Standpauke.

Blizzard sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an und schüttelte ihren kleinen Kopf, kuschelte sich dabei an Hermine und strafte ihren Herrn mit Nichtachtung.

Harry schaute trotz dieser Standpauke noch einmal zurück zum Wald als alle wieder auf dem Rückweg waren und für einen Moment war es so, als ob er dort eine Gestalt gesehen hätte.

Jemanden mit langem Haar, einem weißen Kleid und…. Plötzlich hörte er eine vertraute Stimme.

_~Ich schickte dir Dune um dich zu beschützen. Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass sie dich bekommen. Heute Nacht, mein Lieber Adrian wirst du dein Glück finden. Es ist ein Geschenk von mir. Leider wird es nur von kurzer Dauer sein. Nutze es weise~_

Sie klang immer noch so weich und melodisch wie früher. Das war die Stimme, die ihn in seine Träume mit Draco geführt hatte.

Diese Frau versprach ihm, dass er sein Glück finden würde?

Aber er hatte es doch schon gefunden. Es erinnerte sich nur nicht an ihn.

Was würde er nicht alles geben um mit ihm zusammen sein zu können.

Alles würde er dafür aufgeben.

Lieber ein Leben in einem Traum als ein Leben ohne Draco.

* * *

Er würde heute Nacht sein Glück finden, auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer wäre.

Harry legte sich in sein Bett, sah zur Seite zu Ron, der tief und fest schlief und auch zu Blizzard, die es sich neben seinem Kissen bequem gemacht hatte, trotz des vorwurfsvollen Blickes, den die kleine Katze noch drauf hatte. Sie konnte ihm jedoch nicht lange böse sein~

Ja, vielleicht sollte er einfach auf die Worte, der Frau vertrauen-nur durch sie hatte er Draco letztendlich überhaupt kennenlernen können, auch wenn ihm dadurch nur die Größe des Verlustes schmerzlich bewusst geworden war.

Langsam schloss er seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete befand Harry sich auf einer wunderschönen Wiese voller Blumen. Es roch nach ihnen, der Himmel war blau. Alles war einfach perfekt. So war es früher gewesen als Draco und er sich getroffen hatten…

Genauso!

Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell als er weiterlief und fast schon in ein Rennen überging.

Irgendwann blieb er stehen und sah einen blonden Jungen an einen Baum lehnen.

Sollte er wirklich weitergehen? Sollte er es wirklich riskieren? Was wäre, wenn Draco ihn hasste? Ihn einfach weg stoßen würde? Was wäre, wenn…

Ganz langsam kam Harry näher, schluckte und blieb schließlich vor dem Größeren stehen.

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sich in ihrer erwachsenen Form in ihrem gemeinsamen Traum begegneten und es wäre nur für kurze Zeit aber das reichte ihm.

„Du wartest mit mir zusammen…", begann Harry als er vor Draco stand, der ihn zunächst emotionslos ansah, dann aber lächelte.

„…bis, dass derjenige auf den du wartest den Weg zu dir findet.", Draco trat näher und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich denke, dass das Warten nun ein Ende hat, oder?"

Harry wusste nicht was er tun, oder sagen sollte.

Das Einzige was ihm in diesem Moment dazu einfiel war, Draco um den Hals zu fallen und sich an ihn zu drücken. Egal, ob dieser ihn dafür umbringen würde, oder nicht.

Alles war ihm egal. Diese Nacht, dieser Traum sollte für immer andauern.

Er wollte nie wieder aufwachen.

Darauf hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet, dieses ganze Gerede von wegen Schicksal, diese ganzen Kämpfe interessierten ihn nicht.

Er wollte nur hier sein, bei Draco, bei demjenigen, der ihm als sie klein waren geholfen hatte diesem Irrsinn zu entfliehen.

Als Harry zu Draco sah wusste er, dass der Blonde genauso dachte.

_~Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen~_

Harry schaute sich um und löste sich kurz von Draco.

Er sollte vorsichtig sein? Aber… warum?

Seine Wünsche wurden doch nie erhört, oder hatte das etwas mit dem zu tun was im Wald passiert war?

Sein Wunsch würde in dieser Nacht wahr werden. Was war jedoch damit gemeint?

Das er Draco wiedersehen würde? Dass sie sich in diesem Traum nicht hassten, oder aus dem Weg gingen?

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, spürte Harry eine Hand an seiner Wange und die andere an seinem Kinn.

„Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit tun, Potter.", mit diesen Worten küsste er den Kleineren und schloss die Augen, genoss es einfach nur der Person nahe zu sein, auf die er so lange hatte warten müssen.

_~Sei dir über deinen Wunsch im Klaren. Du wirst dafür etwas Wichtiges hergeben müssen~_

Konnte diese Stimme nicht endlich ruhig sein? Er wollte das hier genießen!

Himmel, selbst, wenn er dabei draufging, niemand könnte ihn jetzt von Draco losreißen!

Es schien fast so, als sei der Blonde nicht er selbst.

**-Dracos Sicht Anfang-**

Auch Draco hörte diese Stimme, doch zu ihm sagte sie etwas anderes.

_~Willst das Verlieren deiner Erinnerung wirklich riskieren um diesen einen Moment auszukosten?~_

Draco ignorierte die Stimme und beugte sich zu Harry vor, küsste ihn sachte auf dessen Lippen.

War es das wirklich wert? Was tat er hier eigentlich? War das richtig?

Ja, verdammt! Es war es wert, es war richtig! Das hier war das Einzige, das zählte.

Selbst, wenn er dafür alle wieder vergessen sollte…

Aber konnte man vergessen was einem am Wichtigsten war?

All die Jahre hatte er in dem Glauben gelebt, dass Harry ihn alleine gelassen hatte, er hatte den Jungen mit den strubbligen schwarzen Haaren, den traurigen und doch, wenn er bei ihm war, fröhlichen grünen Augen und dem schönsten Lächeln auf der Welt, einfach vergessen.

Trotzdem erinnerte er sich wieder.

Also, was sprach dagegen, dass er sich nicht wieder an ihn erinnerte?

Was sprach dagegen, den Engel wieder bei sich zu haben, den er verloren geglaubt hatte?

_~Du wirst etwas Wichtiges für diesen Moment hergeben müssen~,_ kam es fast schon traurig von der Stimme.

Draco machte weiter, drückte Harry auf den Boden und bedeckte das wunderschöne Gesicht mit Küssen, spürte dessen Hände an seinem Körper und fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich komplett und glücklich.

Der kleine Junge in seinen Träumen hatte endlich Gestalt angenommen… endlich wusste er um wen es sich gehandelt hatte.

Kurz unterbrach er sein Tun und sah Harry in die Augen.

„Ich wollte dich schon immer unter mir liegen sehen."

Harry schaute ihn erst empört und dann breit grinsend an.

„Auch, deine Wünsche gehen irgendwann in Erfüllung~"

„Die ganze Zeit habe ich gefragt warum mich Jay verlassen hat", begann Draco und Harry legte seine Finger an Dracos Lippen, ehe dieser weitersprechen konnte.

„Ich wollte zu dir, aber ich konnte es nicht. Sie haben mich nicht gelassen und dann hattest du mich vergessen. Vergesse mich nie wieder!"

Fast so, als ob sie beide sich stumm das Versprechen gaben, schwiegen sie und machten weiter mit dem sie aufgehört hatten.

Es war genug geredet worden. Nun war es Zeit für Taten.

**-Dracos Sicht Ende-**

_~Für diese eine Nacht. Für diesen einen Traum bezahlt ihr beide einen hohen Preis~_

Wispernd ging die Stimme fast schon unter in dem Treiben der beiden Jungen und als diese eng umschlungen beieinander lagen, Harry an Draco gekuschelt und Draco, der einen Arm um Harry gelegt hatte, erschien eine junge Frau aus dem Nebel, welcher sich gebildet hatte. Ihr langes braunes Haar fiel ihr wie Seide über die Schultern und das weiße Kleid umspielte die Konturen ihres Körpers, der schlank aber irgendwie entkräftet wirkte. Fast schon schwebend kam sie auf die beiden zu und strich Harry durch dessen Haar.

_„__Das alles habe ich getan um dich glücklich zu sehen und bei mir zu haben. Ich weiß es ist selbstsüchtig aber ist das nicht das Recht einer Mutter? Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht lange bei mir bleiben wirst aber… es wird ausreichen. Adrian, ich habe so lange auf dich warten müssen."_, sie sah wie Draco wach wurde und ihren Blick irritiert erwiederte.

_„__Es wird Zeit für dich, junger Malfoy. Diese Nacht und dieser Traum hat für dich nun ein Ende. Um ihn zu dir zurückzuholen musst du dich erinnern, du musst dich ändern und du musst dir eingestehen was dir am Schwersten fällt."_

Draco wollte protestieren, griff nach Harry, doch er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen und spürte nur noch wie er sich auflöste und im nächsten Moment aufwachte.

* * *

Ein Gefühl der Leere machte sich in ihm breit und er griff sich an die verschwitzte Stirn.

Was war passiert? Warum… fühlte er sich so, als ob etwas fehlen würde?

Ohne zu wissen warum stand Draco auf, rannte an seinen Mitschülern vorbei, die sich gerade schlaftrunken auf den Weg zum Bad machten, und direkt in den Trakt der Gryffindors.

Dort wartete er bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und stürmte entgegen aller Proteste hinein.

Als er realisierte wo er sich befand stand er vor dem Bett eines ihm nur allzu bekannten Gryffindors.

Dem Goldjungen. Dem Jungen, der lebt. Der kleinen Pestbeule. Dem Jungen, der sein Leben zur Hölle machte.

Harry Potter.

Warum stand er vor dem Bett des nervigsten Etwas der Zauberwelt?

Was ihm aber noch merkwürdiger vorkam war die Tatsache, dass sein Herz viel zu schnell pochte, dass seine Lippen sich so anfühlten, als ob…

Draco strich sich über seine Lippen, sah dann zu Harry und legte seine Hände fast wie von selbst auf dessen Schultern, versuchte ihn wachzurütteln. Doch nichts geschah.

Der Kerl schlief wie ein Stein!

Als er es noch einmal versuchen wollte, kam Blizzard und sprang auf das Kissen des Schwarzhaarigen, fauchte Draco an und fast im gleichen Augenblick kamen Hermine und Ron ebenfalls.

„Potter…er…wacht nicht auf.", kam es fassungslos von Draco, der selbst nicht wusste warum ihn das alles so mitnahm.

Er sollte doch froh sein, dass dieser ewige Goldjunge Dumbledores endlich für immer aus dem Weg war. Er sollte froh sein….

Warum war er entsetzt? Warum hatte er Angst? Warum….

Aus Entsetzen geweiteten Augen sah er sich um und rannte einfach an den beiden vorbei nach draußen, verließ das Schloss und sank, als er auf der Wiese war, auf die Knie.

_ ~Für diese eine Nacht. Für diesen einen Traum bezahlt ihr beide einen hohen Preis~_

Was waren das für Worte? Was verdammt nochmal war gerade passiert?!

TBC

Bis zum nächsten Mal, aus Sicht von Harry ;) Und Draco wird von Blizzard belagert XD~ Außerdem erscheint ein neuer Lehrer auf der Bildfläche.


End file.
